※ As dirty as insane ※
by Nyanmaru-chan
Summary: En venant chez Cross, Seika ne savait pas qu'elle vivrait les pires et les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Elle ne s'attendait surement pas à trouver cette personne qu'elle ne voudra plus quitter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre XVIII

Je m'étais enfuie. Enfuie de cette cage où j'avais été enfermée pendant toute ma courte vie. Où je n'avais jamais vu cette lumière naturelle, le soleil. Où je n'avais été qu'un rat de laboratoire. Où je n'avais fait que souffrir. Je n'avais pas fait cela toute seule bien sur, me sauver après seize ans d'enfermement aurait été impossible. Quelqu'un m'avait aidé, quelqu'un que je n'oublierai jamais. Mais, il vaut mieux reprendre depuis le début pour comprendre.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux pour la première fois, je cru rêver. Des rêves, j'en avais fait. La réalité, je ne l'avais jamais expérimentée. Un reflex me fit lever et m'asseoir, je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de songe. Un mal de crâne énorme me fit vaciller alors que je n'étais même pas debout et, avec mes mains, j'essayais de me toucher mes tempes, mais des liens les retinrent. C'étaient divers tuyaux enfoncés dans ma peau, quelques uns avaient un liquide dedans, d'autres avaient un résidu de rouge. Je me rendis vite compte qu'il y'en avait partout dans mon corps, ainsi que des fils accroché par des pinces et du ruban adhésif sur ma poitrine et sur ma tête. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, et j'avais peur. Tellement peur. Cette pièce ne m'inspirait aucune confiance. Elle était blanche, sans aucune fenêtre, avec des néons bleus. J'attendais de voir plus clair quand la porte derrière moi s'ouvrit. Un homme, habillé d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche, avec une sacoche en bandoulière, entra et prit un certain temps avant de venir me voir. Il avait l'air surpris, extrêmement ébahi même. Il s'approcha doucement et quand son visage apparut à la lumière, je pus voir qu'il était d'une beauté indéfinissable. Il s'avança encore et mit une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait et j'avais peur. Peur? Quand j'y repense, je me rends compte que ce sentiment ne m'avait jamais quitté jusque là. Je n'avais connu que lui pendant cette quinzaine d'années qui était passée.

- Tu...

Il avait ouvert la bouche et des sons en étaient sortis. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un faire cela dans mes rêves! Il recommença bien vite.

- Tu es... Là...?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait cela et c'était étrange pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'une grande émotion le tenait. Sa voix se cassait quand il parlait, il avait les yeux larmoyants et son expression du visage balançait entre tristesse et joie.

- C'est la seconde fois que je vois tes yeux...

Il déglutit et mit sa deuxième main sur mon visage. Il me touchait, comme pour savoir si j'étais bien en face de lui. Et j'avais envi de faire la même chose. Alors j'avançais ma main vers sa joue mais les tuyaux me retinrent encore une fois. Je les pris tous d'une main et les tirèrent d'un coup sec. Ils s'enlevèrent facilement sous le regard d'effroi de l'homme. Il prit mon bras et lécha le liquide rouge qui en sortait. Sa langue était chaude et douce, je me sentais bien à son contact. C'était la première fois que je ressentais cela.

- Ne fais plus jamais cela, ne te fais pas de mal.

Il recommençait à faire cette chose bizarre et j'étais perdue juste en l'entendant.

- Tu ne me comprends pas, n'est-ce pas?

Il me couva du regard et sourit, je pus voir ses dents, deux étaient plus longues et pointues que les autres. Il se mordit le bras et avec l'autre main, me prit doucement la tête, la souleva légèrement vers lui puis écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il déversa le liquide rouge qu'il avait pris dans ma bouche depuis la sienne. Quand il s'écarta enfin, j'avais un goût horrible dans la bouche et la gorge. Cela me donnait envi de vomir tout ce que je venais d'avaler. Mais, j'avais aussi ce sentiment de savoir. Savoir marcher, parler, faire des choses simples. Toutes les choses qu'une jeune fille de mon âge pouvait connaitre. C'était vraiment étrange. Des flots de mots, de toutes sortes de connaissances et autres jaillissaient dans mon cerveau. Je savais maintenant que j'avais un nom, un âge et j'en étais heureuse. J'avais des flashs de scènes où je voyais une jeune fille allongée à la même place que moi. Je voyais aussi une femme avec deux trous dans la gorge et du sang qui y coulait. Et j'avais ce sentiment d'impuissance horrible. Mais ce n'était pas mes souvenirs, c'étaient ceux d'un autre. Les flashs disparurent quand je posais mes yeux sur lui, et je revis ses dents.

- Vampire...

Le mot était sorti tout seul sur mes lèvres. Je l'avais compris mais il y avait encore cette sensation d'incompréhension. Je n'étais pas habituée. C'était moi qui avais parlé. Ma voix n'arrivait pas à se déployer totalement. Et j'avais beau avoir chuchoté, l'homme m'entendit et me sourit mélancoliquement. Il prit soin d'enlever tout ce qui était accroché sur mes bras et mon corps puis me porta. Je ne savais toujours pas qui il était et alors que je me le demandais, il se présenta tout seul.

- Je suis Tsukiyo Hishisen, Seika-sama. Et je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas mais je suis votre serviteur.

Il faisait la même chose qu'à l'instant d'avant mais cette fois-ci, je comprenais parfaitement chaque mot et le sens de la phrase. Il était donc mon serviteur. Mais pourquoi avais-je un serviteur? C'est vrai qu'il m'avait été d'une grande aide mais je ne savais pas qui j'étais pour l'avoir. Et puis, il m'appelait Seika-sama. Ce devait être mon prénom mais pourquoi sama?

- Seika-sama?

Je levai la tête vers lui mais il ne me regardait pas, tournant dans ces couloirs avec attention.

- Êtes-vous capable de tenir debout un moment?

J'acquiescai alors qu'il m'avait déjà posée à terre. Je chancelai sur mes jambes fébriles mais le mur me retint. Il enleva son manteau et me le mit sur les épaules. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je n'avais qu'une blouse verte retenue par des ficelles blanches et aussi que j'avais horriblement froid. Mes pieds et mes jambes étaient nus et mes cheveux ne réchauffaient que mon dos. Le manteau me fit grand bien et il sortit des chaussures de son sac. C'étaient des ballerines simples qu'il enfila à mes pieds.

- Je ne peux pas vous tenir dans mes bras indéfiniment, si quelqu'un arrive, je ne pourrais pas vous protéger correctement. Il va falloir marcher.

Il prit ma main qui dépassait à peine des longues manches et la tint, m'emmenant dans les corridors sans fin. Il regardait partout avec une méfiance extreme. Souvent, il disait quelques phrases, ce qui me rassurait.

- Nous serons bientôt dehors, j'ai pris le chemin le plus long mais aucune caméra ne peut nous voir.

En effet, nous arrivâmes bientôt dehors par une porte de service. Le ciel était noir, les arbres étaient nus, tout semblait brumeux. Le sol était blanc et poudreux et mes chaussures s'enfonçaient dedans. C'était froid, glacé mais je n'y fis guère attention. Lui, par contre, s'excusait toutes les minutes pour m'avoir apporté de telles chaussures. Mais, comme il disait, il ne savait pas que je me réveillerais un jour. Il avait juste tout le temps sur lui une paire de chaussure et des vêtements pour femme adulte, au cas où. Il m'informait toujours quand est-ce qu'on arriverait. Nous marchions encore et nous vîmes une grande grille. C'était la sortie. Une sortie obstruée par une vingtaine de personnes. Des vampires. Il s'arrêta et se mit devant moi, me protégeant de tout son corps. J'agrippai sa chemise par derrière, j'avais si peur.

- Seika-sama, murmura-t-il. Je vais devoir vous laisser un moment mais avant, je vais vous sortir d'ici. Il faudra que vous vous teniez bien à moi.

- Hishisen-san, l'interpella le plus vieux des vampires. Lâchez-la et nous ne vous ferons rien, ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Tsukiyo ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et resta devant moi.

- Hishisen-san, vous savez à quel point son sang est important. Il nous le faut, nous faisons cela pour le bien des vampires et des humains par la même occasion.

- Je ne vous laisserez plus la toucher! s'exclama Tsukiyo en prenant mes mains par derrière.

Il les mit sur ses épaules et je me demandais comment il faisait pour être aussi délicat dans une situation pareille.

- Vous n'avez fait que nous berner depuis le début! continua-t-il. Vous vendiez son sang aux vampires nobles et l'argent ne servait même pas à vos recherches!

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi ils parlaient. Mon sang? Mais qu'avait-il de si particulier pour qu'autant de vampires veuillent absolument me garder dans cet endroit? Ils l'échangeaient contre de l'argent apparemment mais cela n'expliquait rien.

- Comment pouvez-vous croire à de telles choses? s'énerva le vieil homme. Vous savez que nous avons tout fait pour essayer d'en refaire un synthétique!

- Depuis seize ans? Toutes ces années sont passées et vous n'avez rien trouvé? Vous mentez!

- Nous sommes sur le point de trouver, intervint une femme en blouse blanche. Si vous nous la laissez, la recherche aboutira d'ici deux à trois ans. Elle sera libre de partir ensuite.

- Alors vous admettez qu'elle n'a jamais été libre, toujours enfermée. Je ne vous la laisserai jamais.

Je suivais leur échange sans rien y comprendre. Quelle recherche? Quel rapport avec mon sang? Pourquoi moi? J'étais peut-être capable de parler, de penser normalement, aucune de ces questions ne trouvaient de réelles réponses. Et cela creusait encore plus le gouffre qui s'ouvrait sous mes pieds. Ce gouffre de peur, d'incertitude, d'angoisse. La chaleur de l'homme était la seule chose qui m'empêchait d'y tomber, d'y sombrer pour toujours. Il passa chacune de ses mains en dessous de mes cuisses, me souleva, prit un peu d'élan et sauta par dessus la grille d'un bon extraordinaire. Il atterrit agenouillé, se releva et courut le plus vite possible. Je me risquai à regarder en arrière et vit les vampires se précipitaient derrière nous. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de son cou en prenant soin de ne pas le gêner. Je sentais ses mains froides sur mes cuisses et cela me fit frissonner. Cet homme prenait d'énormes risques en me protégeant, je le savais et j'avais presque plus peur pour lui que pour moi. Alors qu'il tournait dans une ruelle, je regardai encore une fois derrière moi. Les vampires n'étaient plus là. Il me posa par terre et mit ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant de reprendre haleine.

- Vous allez rester ici pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons pas les fuir indéfiniment. Il faut que j'aille les retenir. Si je ne reviens pas dans une trentaine de minutes, courez, n'essayez pas de revenir me voir.

J'hochai la tête en signe de dénégation. Je ne voulais pas rester seule et encore moins le laissez partir vers ces bêtes. Il n'arriverait jamais à les battre seul. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et ferma les boutons du manteau que je portais.

- Écoutez-moi, je sais que vous avez peur mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas vous laisser prendre le risque de mourir maintenant. Vous comprenez?

J'acquiesçai avec la tête mais je n'étais pas du tout d'accord. Il me sourit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- C'est bien. Vous savez, si je vous ai donné mon sang, c'est pour que vous arrivez à vous défendre au cas où... Vous vous retrouvez seule face à des ennemis. Je vous ai transmis tout ce que j'avais appris pendant ma vie.

Il attendit un instant avant de continuer:

- J'espère que si nous nous revoyons, vous me pardonnerez cela...

Il baisa ma joue et se leva, simplement. Il marcha vers la rue d'où nous étions venus puis se retourna une dernière fois.

- J'aurais aimé entendre votre voix, Seika-sama.

Il courut rejoindre la rue, tourna et je ne le vis plus. Une goutte était descendue de ses yeux, le long de sa joue et avait brillé à la lumière des astres avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Une heure était passée et je n'avais toujours pas bougée. Je savais qu'il fallait que j'y aille mais si je partais et que lui revenait, comment me retrouverait-il? Alors, je restais assise sur une poubelle détruite, à l'attendre indéfiniment. Mais peut-être avait-il besoin de moi, comment le saurai-je si je n'allais pas le voir? Je me décidai à partir avec la sacoche qu'il m'avait laissée, et marcher un peu sur la route qu'il avait prise. Il faisait très sombre et seule la lune procurait un peu de lumière, assez pour que je puisse voir trois mètres devant moi. Je marchai, encore et encore sans vraiment savoir où aller et où le retrouver. J'avançai dans la nuit noire en faisant attention de regarder partout où quelqu'un aurait pu être. Je ne le trouvais pas. Il n'était nulle part et je m'inquiétais énormément. J'étais seule, dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas, sans connaitre personne que je pouvais contacter, dans le froid, sans vêtements chaud. Je fouillai dans le sac et je trouvai un pull léger, une jupe et des bas. Je les enfilai mais tout était trop grand. Je dus utiliser une ficelle de la blouse verte pour tenir ma jupe et deux autres pour les bas. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'air de quelqu'un de normal mais je m'en fichais, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Je déambulai encore dans les rues quand je remarquai que quelqu'un me suivait. Pour en être sure, je tournai dans une rue, puis une autre, et encore une autre, il ou elle était encore derrière moi. Je le distançais d'une centaine de mètres, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le distinguer, mais c'était sans aucun doute que je savais que la personne me suivait. Une chose étrange était que ce quelqu'un ne courait pas, n'essayait pas de me rattraper, juste marchait derrière moi sans franchir l'espace qui nous séparait. C'était d'autant plus inquiétant car il marchait d'une façon étrange. On aurait dit qu'il était saoul ou quelque chose comme cela. J'accélérai le pas, de plus en plus vite, sans me retourner, quand j'entendis un cri, déchirant la nuit.

- Seika-sama!...

Je m'arrêtai pendant quelques secondes puis courus vers Tsukiyo, il s'effondra par terre.

- Tsukiyo-san...

Il ne m'entendait surement pas, je n'avais que murmurer son nom. Je m'assis à côté de lui et mit sa tête sur mes cuisses. J'enlevai les mèches de cheveux qui le gênaient.

- Seika-sama... Je vous ai retrouvée...

Je regardai sa cuisse qui saignait abondamment. L'odeur du sang était tellement forte que je me demandais comment les autres vampires de la ville pouvaient ne pas sortir.

- Ce n'est rien... s'essoufla-t-il à dire quand il remarqua que je regardais sa blessure. Il y a plus grave...

Je scrutais une seconde fois son corps à la recherche d'une blessure plus importante mais il serra ses doigts qui étaient dans mes mains pour attirer mon attention.

- Je ne parlais pas de moi... Mais de vous... Sauvez-vous... Ils vont venir...

J'hochai la tête, je ne pouvais pas le laisser ici, blessé, seul. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, il n'était peut-être qu'un inconnu, mais il m'avait sauvé la vie!

- Si... Partez...

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas. Il avait l'air d'avoir si mal, et c'était le seul qui pourrait me dire tout ce que je n'avais pas compris quand ils parlaient de moi. Je fis une chose qu'une humaine n'aurait pas dû faire. Quelque chose de tabou. Donner son sang volontairement à un vampire. Je savais que c'était le seul moyen de le sauver. Comme lui avait su que se battre avait été le seul moyen de me sauver. J'ouvrai avec mes propres ongles la peau de mon cou et le liquide écarlate tomba sur son front. Il ferma les yeux et huma l'odeur, délicieuse pour lui, avec plaisir. Je vis ses canines s'agrandir encore plus et ses yeux devenir rouge quand il les rouvrit. Il faisait légèrement peur ainsi mais, je me rappelai la raison de mon geste et je ne reculai pas. Ni quand il lécha le sang sur ma peau, ni quand il enfonça ses dents dans mon cou, ni quand j'entendu le son du sucement de sang, non plus quand je me sentais mal et quand je m'évanouis.

Je me réveillai avec un léger mal de tête, dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. Elle n'était pas blanche mais avec des couleurs chaudes qui la rendait chaleureuse. C'était tout le contraire du rêve que j'avais fait avant... C'était la première fois que je me souvenais d'un rêve dans un autre. Je me levai lentement et enlevai les couvertures qui me couvraient. Des rideaux cachaient les fenêtres, je les soulevai légèrement mais la lumière du soleil m'éblouit et je les laissai tomber. Je regardai la chambre, elle était simple. Un lit, un bureau, une armoire. Rien de plus. J'avançai vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une jeune fille avec un plateau. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, courts, les yeux de même couleur, elle était plus petite que moi et elle souriait toute seule. Je trouvais cela étrange, elle n'avait aucune raison de sourire en me voyant et elle le faisait.

- Hishisen-san, tu es réveillée! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sursaut.

Elle faillit renverser son plateau mais je le rattrapai avant qu'il s'écrase sur le sol.

- Merci, je suis vraiment maladroite.

Elle rit avec un air gêné, me reprit le plateau et le posa sur son bureau.

- Je t'ai amené un verre d'eau et un petit gâteau. Le directeur m'a prévenu que tu ne pouvais manger directement des choses lourdes.

Qui était ce directeur? Et elle-même, qui était-elle? Manger? C'est vrai que j'avais faim mais je n'avais jamais mangé avant, je ne savais pas comment mon corps allait réagir. Elle me regarda un instant, puis me prit les mains avec douceur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hishisen-san, tout va bien se passer. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Et même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé, je sais que tu iras mieux bientôt. Il faut reprendre des forces, tu es si maigre! Et il faut oublier ces mauvais souvenirs.

Souvenirs? Parlait-elle de Tsukiyo? Et elle disait mauvais souvenirs... Que lui était-il arrivé? Ces vampires... Ils l'avaient...? C'était impossible! Je lui avais donné de mon sang! Il aurait dû guérir et être avec moi! Si j'étais là, c'est bien qu'on avait pu s'enfuir ensemble! Je ne comprenais pas, était-ce une partie de rêve qui n'existait pas dans celui-ci? Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me sortit de mes pensées et je me retournai tandis que la fille sortait diverses choses de l'armoire. Un homme entra, il avait les cheveux longs, attachés, et des lunettes. C'était peut-être le directeur dont elle m'avait parlé?

- Hishisen-san, tu vas bien?

Je le regardai sans lui répondre, pourquoi étais-je ici? Sans Tsukiyo? Avec ces gens que je ne connaissais pas?

- Yuuki, dit-il à l'intention de la jeune fille. Tu finis de lui donner de quoi s'habiller, aide-la un peu et envoie-la-moi dans mon bureau, d'accord?

- Oui, répondit la fille. Je fais ça.

Il marmonna un « Très bien » puis sortit. La jeune fille, Yuuki, me prit par les épaules et me fis asseoir au bureau en me demandant de boire, au moins. Ce que je fis et j'avais l'impression que l'eau écartait deux feuilles collées quand elle passa dans ma gorge. Ce fut douloureux mais je ne m'en plaignis pas, il ne fallait pas embêter ces gens qui m'aidaient.

- Je t'ai mis des vêtements ici, m'informe Yuuki. Tu peux les prendre en attendant qu'on aille tout les deux faires les magasins. Tu es plus grande que moi mais je pense que ça va aller. Il y a aussi des chaussons pour la maison, et bientôt tu auras ton uniforme. Je vais te laisser mais je suis à côté, appelle-moi dès que tu as fini.

Elle sortit après m'avoir sourit et je commençai à m'habiller. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais en pyjamas depuis que je m'étais réveillée. Qui me l'avait mis? Ce devrait être Yuuki, ou une autre fille. Je mis la jupe qu'elle m'avait donnée, le gros pull, un gilet et des chaussettes chaudes. J'étais confortablement habillée et c'était très agréable de se sentir au chaud dans ses vêtements. Yuuki revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard et entreprit de coiffer mes cheveux.

- Tu en as fait beaucoup attention, commenta-t-elle en les lissant et en passant sa main entre. Ils sont magnifiques! Je n'aurais pas pu les garder aussi longs, moi. La preuve, les miens sont si courts. Je vais te les tresser, ce sera plus pratique pour toi.

Le contact de ses doigts sur mon cuir chevelu me fit détendre et je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'elle avait fini.

- Tu veux voir le résultat? Viens avec moi!

Elle me prit par la main et m'emmena dans une pièce à côté. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Je restai sur le seuil, examinant la chambre. Elle était sombre, pas vraiment rangée, des habits trainaient partout, et les draps étaient en boule.

- C'est la chambre de Zéro, m'expliqua-t-elle. Il habite aussi ici avec nous. Tu le verras bientôt.

Elle était penseuse quand elle parlait de lui, elle resta un moment surement dans ses souvenirs, à regarder le sol. Puis d'un coup, elle rougit et elle se secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller. Elle était étrange, mais je savais que je n'étais pas bien placée pour dire cela. Elle m'amena devant le miroir et je pus voir mon reflet. Je m'effrayai moi-même. J'étais vraiment maigre, creusée, les yeux vides, le visage sans expression, les membres longs, la peau blanche, presque translucide. Je n'étais pas jolie à voir même affreuse. Mes cheveux étaient vraiment la seule chose agréable à regarder. Ils étaient extrêmement longs, noirs, épais, lisses, comme ceux d'une vraie japonaise. Tressés ainsi, ils se balançaient dans mon dos quand je bougeais.

- Tu verras, dans quelques semaines, quand tu prendras du poids, tu seras magnifiques, essaya de me rassurer Yuuki.

Et je la croyais. Il me fallait juste grossir un peu, j'aurais meilleur mine. Elle me ramena dans le bureau du directeur et me laissa seule avec lui, sous son ordre.

- Assis-toi, Hishisen-san, me pira-t-il.

Je lui obéis en regardant tout autour de moi. La pièce était tout aussi sombre que les autres mais je savais qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être comme cela. Le bureau de chêne était recollé en plein milieu et une fissure était restée.

- Hishisen-san, je suis le directeur de l'Académie Cross, à mon nom.

Je reposais mes yeux sur lui et y reportait mon attention.

- Tu vas rester ici pendant un certain temps, continua-t-il. Je te laisse reprendre des forces et après, tu entreras dans l'école pour poursuivre tes études.

Je voulais lui dire que je n'avais jamais été dans une école mais ma voix n'arrivait vraiment pas à sortir un son et chuchoter était épuisant. Je pris un papier et un stylo et je le lui écrivis. Il prit le papier et lut avec attention puis sourit.

- Tu as vraiment la même écriture que lui...

Lui? Parlait-il de Tsukiyo? Et pourquoi m'appelait-il comme lui? Tout le monde m'appelait Hishisen mais étais-je de sa famille. Je le demandai par écrit au directeur.

- Hishisen-san t'a ammené ici, il a disparu après, me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il doit être en fuite pour échapper à ses poursuivants et il ne voulait pas t'emmener avec lui, t'embarquer dans cette fuite. Il voulait que tu aies une vraie vie, pas comme celle que tu as vécu depuis ces seize ans.

« Que s'est-il passé pendant tout ce temps? Pourquoi ces vampires voulaient-ils mon sang? Comment Tsukiyo a fait pour les battre? », avais-je écrit après l'avoir écouté.

- Pendant ces années, répondit le directeur, ces gens te prenaient ton sang car il est... Spécial. Il est très apprécié des vampires mais il est aussi une vraie solution pour que les Level-E puissent redevenir des humains. Sauf qu'il leur en faut en énorme quantité, c'est pourquoi ils faisaient croire qu'ils essayaient d'en faire un synthétique alors qu'ils gagnaient de l'argent en le vendant aux vampires riches. Maintenant, ils te recherchent avec Hishisen aussi, c'est pour cela que tu es ici. Tu comprends?

J'acquiesçai mais je n'avais pas compris une chose. Pourquoi était-il apprécié et pourquoi agissait-il ainsi envers les Level-E? Et, surtout, qu'étaient les Level-E?

- Les Level-E sont des humains mordu par des vampires, expliqua-t-il après que je lui demandai toutes ces questions. Sans le sang de leurs maitres, ils dégénèrent et deviennent incontrôlables. Ils tuent des humains, ils tuent des vampires. Ce sont de vraies bêtes. Rien ne peut les sauver, à part devenir un vampire en buvant souvent le sang de leur maitre. Malheureusement, les vampires abandonnent souvent ces ex-humains sans se soucier des conséquences. Ton sang peut arrêter le processus de dégénération et faire marche arrière. Un Level-E qui boit plus de dix litres de ton sang redevient humain. Ton sang purge, nettoie celui des vampires. S'il est apprécié, c'est qu'il contient celui d'un Sang-pur.

« Qui sont les Sang-pur? »

- Des vampires qui n'ont jamais eu de parents humains. Leur sang est totalement vampirique.

« Je suis humaine, je ne peux pas avoir ce sang. »

- Être humain et avoir du sang de Sang-pur sont deux choses différentes. Ta mère était une Sang-pur, ton père était un humain.

« Où sont-ils? »

- Je suis désolé mais tu ne les verras jamais.

Un espoir s'était formé mais une simple phrase l'avait anéanti. Je n'aurais jamais de parents. Je savais au fond de moi que je n'avais pas à être triste, je ne les avais jamais connus, mais j'aurais aimé les voir.

- Ta mère s'est battue contre les chasseurs de vampires, elle s'est faite tuée. Ton père était un chasseur de vampire, il est devenu un vampire peu de temps après ta conception et s'est fait tué par les chasseurs lui aussi. C'étaient tout les deux des combattants ardents pour la paix entre les deux races. Tu ne ressembles qu'à ton père, les mêmes yeux, le même visage, les mêmes cheveux...

Il se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et ouvrit la porte, m'invitant à sortir.

- Hishisen-san, je t'appelle ainsi pour l'instant, cette conversation ne sort pas de cette pièce. Tu ne dois en aucun cas le dire à quelqu'un d'autre.

J'acquiesçai puis sortis. J'avais vraiment reçu trop d'informations d'un coup. J'avais du mal à assimiler tout cela, mon sang, ma fuite, mes parents, Tsukiyo... S'il était là, je savais que je pourrais me sentir en sécurité, mieux en tout cas. Il devait fuir ces gens pour moi. Et plus j'avançai dans les couloirs, plus une peur et une sensation de dégout grandissaient en moi. Envers les vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki était dans sa salle de cours, pendant la pause, et regardait par la fenêtre. Au départ, elle avait pensé à Seika Hishisen, cette fille venue d'on ne sait où qui logeait chez eux. Sa maigreur et son teint l'avaient fortement inquiétée mais, à ce moment-là, quelque chose d'autre la préoccupait. C'était Kaname, bien sur. Même s'il n'avait pas été sérieux, elle l'avait été quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ferait tout pour lui. Mais le mire, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour lui. Elle avait été passive de l'action, elle n'avait été que spectatrice de la scène sans y intervenir. Et, en fin de compte, il ne s'était rien passé et il ne se passera jamais rien entre eux.

- Cross-san, la réveilla une élève. Tu fais quelque chose demain?

- Demain? répéta Yuuki avec incompréhension.

- C'est les vacances demain, répondit une autre. Tu restes ici puisque tu es la fille du directeur, n'est-ce pas?

- Tu ne pourrais pas nous aider à poser des caméras dans le dortoir de la Yorukurasu?

Yuuki avait beau essayé de leur dire que Zéro venait d'entendre ce qu'elle avait dit, la jeune fille continua.

- J'aimerais tellement voir Idol-sempai en train de dormir.

- Bonjour Zéro, dit Yuuki alors que les jeunes filles se retournaient.

- On rigolait seulement... commença l'une.

- Dégagez, ordonna le jeune homme. Et toi, Yuuki, viens avec moi.

Il sortit du bâtiment, la jeune fille le suivant difficilement.

- Où est-ce qu'on va?

- Les vampires quittent leur dortoir aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il. Il faut les surveiller et empêcher les humains d'approcher.

- J'avais complètement oublié!

- Je le savais... ajouta Zéro en soufflant. Au fait, Yuuki, qui est venu à la maison?

- Seika Hishisen, elle va habiter avec nous pendant quelques moments.

- Habiter? demanda-t-il. Comment ça?

- Le directeur ne m'a rien dit de plus, répondit Yuuki en arrivant devant le dortoir. Je sais juste qu'elle n'a plus de famille et que la seule personne qu'elle connait est en fuite. Elle n'a donc personne et reste avec nous pour l'instant.

- C'est une vampire?

- Non, par contre, elle s'est fait mordre. Je crois qu'elle a eu quelques soucis avec des vampires. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Tant qu'elle se fait discrète, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Pour être discrète, elle l'est! Elle ne parle même pas, c'est une vraie carpe.

Yuuki ne fit pas attention mais Zéro lui avait lancé un regard de reproche. Elle disait cela comme si c'était un défaut mais, lui, avait été pareil au début. Peut-être cette Seika avait vécu la même chose que lui? Qui sait...

- Yuuki-chan, Zéro-kun! appela Ichijou en leur souriant. Vous êtes venu pour nous dire au revoir?

- Pas vraiment... chuchota Zéro pour lui.

Yuuki regardait les vampires avec leurs valises partir dans différentes voitures. Apparemment, en entendant la conversation de Rima et Shiki, celui-ci allait chez sa famille et elle travaillerait. L'affairement des élèves lui prenait toute son attention, elle ne vit pas Kaname venir.

- Kaname, tu as fermé à clefs les portes?

- Ichijou, tu peux me laisser faire cela au moins.

Elle se cacha immédiatement derrière Zéro quand elle le vit arriver. Celui-ci ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, et il ne se doutait pas un instant de la proposition que le vampire avait fait à Yuuki.

- Tiens, Mademoiselle chargée de discipline, dit le Sang-pur en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Elle la prit en évitant son regard le plus possible sans paraitre impolie.

- Tu sais, Yuuki, murmura-t-il à son oreille en se baissant, je sais que ce que tu m'as dit était sincère, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

En se relevant, il frôla la joue de la jeune fille de ses lèvres sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

- Ichijou, attend avec tout le monde dans la voiture. Et toi, Yuuki, il faut que je parle à Zéro, laisse nous seul s'il-te-plait.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance, la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à Zéro, c'était pour l'accuser d'un crime.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas méchant.

Le regard rassurant de Zéro la fit décider à partir.

- Prend soin de toi, Kaname-sempai, dit-elle avant de partir.

Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent s'en aller avant de commencer leur discussion.

- Zéro, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, tu dois protéger Yuuki et surtout quand je suis absent. C'est tout. Tu n'es pas content de ne plus me voir pendant deux semaine?

Kaname commença à marcher vers les voitures mais s'arrêta bientôt.

- Ah oui, il y a un enfant qu'il faut... commença-t-il. Non, rien, oublie ça. Au revoir.

Il marcha jusqu'à sa voiture, laissant le jeune homme seul et énervé d'entendre encore le vampire lui dire de faire des choses qu'il ferait de toute façon. Tous les élèves de la Yorukurasu lui souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances et Ichijou vint lui chuchoter qu'un certain Hishisen voulait lui parler dans la voiture. Kaname était surpris de voir Tsukiyo ici.

- Et bien, fit Kaname en entrant dans la voiture. Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussitôt, Tsukiyo.

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Kaname, coupa Tsukiyo, froidement. Seika est à l'école.

- Je le sais, Cross me l'a dit.

- Elle pense que je suis son serviteur, c'est ce que je lui ai dit. Elle ne sait rien de sa famille, elle sait juste les particularités de son sang et son passé à l'Institut.

- Tu as bien fait les choses, comme toujours, répondit le Sang-pur. Mais es-tu sur que tu pourras la récupérer?

- Que veux-tu dire? Tu parles de ce Kiryuu?

- Oui, apparemment, tu sais comment c'est entre lui et Yuuki. Tu devrais faire attention à Seika, il pourrait arriver la même chose.

Tsukiyo explosa de rire sous le regard de Kaname, incertain.

- Mais, nous avons beau nous ressembler, Kaname, dit le vampire après s'être calmé, il y a une différence entre nous. Si elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre, je ne la forcerais jamais à choisir. Toi, même si tu sais qu'elle te reviendra, tu la blesses continuellement. Je veux le bonheur de Seika, si elle le trouve ailleurs qu'avec moi, ce n'est plus de mon ressors.

Sur ces mots, Tsukiyo le quitta et s'enfuit. Kaname était légèrement énervé mais que pouvait-il faire quand quelqu'un lui exposait la vérité ainsi, que de l'accepter et se taire, aussi douloureuse qu'elle l'était?

J'étais dans ma nouvelle chambre, le directeur était venu me déposer mon déjeuner mais je n'avais presque rien mangé, seulement des choses faciles à digérer. Mon estomac ne tiendrait pas le coup si j'y allais trop fort dès le début. L'après-midi était passée lentement, j'étais restée devant la fenêtre à regarder les élèves sortir de leur dortoir, y entrer puis ressortir. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, c'était le directeur.

- Seika-san, viens avec moi, nous allons voir une malade à l'infirmerie.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller, je ne savais pas qui c'était et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me demandait de l'accompagner. Je me levai malgré mon peu d'engouement, il ne fallait pas déranger ces gens aussi gentils.

- Elle s'appelle Maria Kurenai, m'expliqua-t-il sur le chemin vers l'infirmerie. Elle est dans le coma depuis quelques temps.

Cela avait l'air plutôt étrange, une personne qui reste dans le coma dans une infirmerie. Mais je ne fis pas de réflexions, en même temps, je ne pouvais pas! Il me demanda de porter un plateau avec un verre d'eau seulement jusqu'à la chambre. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte, je sentis cette sensation. La même que celle que je ressentais quand j'étais avec Tsukiyo. J'ouvris la porte rapidement, entrai, et le cherchai des yeux. Mais, il n'était pas là. Il n'y avait que cette jeune fille, assise devant le directeur, la bouche entrouverte... Les canines plus longues que la normale... Je ne pus retenir le cri qui sortit de ma bouche, strident, perçant, horriblement aigu. Je laissai tomber le plateau alors que le directeur essayait de me calmer en me parlant. Mais je n'entendais rien. Cette fille était de la même race que ceux qui m'avaient fait tant de mal. Ceux qui m'avaient pris la seule chose qui me restait, qui m'appartenait encore, mon sang. Elle était pareille qu'eux, aussi cruelle, aussi épouvantable, aussi vampirique. Je fonçais vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Je voulais absolument sortir, mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi. Mais, quelqu'un m'empêcha de passer et je me retrouvais par terre après avoir été bousculée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'écria la personne.

Il me remarqua enfin et me regarda comme si je venais d'un autre monde. C'est vrai que je devais faire peur, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues creusées, mon visage reflétant ma peur et mon horreur. Je me relevai rapidement et courus hors de la pièce, passant devant Yuuki qui essaya de me retenir. Je réussis à retrouver ma chambre et m'y enfermais. Comment ce directeur avait fait pour ne pas me dire que cette fille était une vampire? Comment avait-il fait pour m'emmener là-bas alors qu'il savait ma répulsion pour ces bêtes? Je le lui avais pourtant dit quand il m'avait amené mon repas! J'espérais vraiment ne plus à faire à eux et lui, me ramenait directement vers une vampire! Je ne savais pas ses raisons mais quelles qu'elles soient, il n'avait pas à faire cela.

Zéro fut surpris, il n'avait même pas senti que quelqu'un s'était cogné contre lui et il avait retrouvé cette fille inconnue à terre devant lui.

- C'était qui elle? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir où elle s'était enfuie.

- Seika Hishisen, répondit Cross. Elle va rester avec...

- Je sais, Yuuki m'a dit, l'interrompit-il. Mais pourquoi elle est là? Et c'est quoi son problème?

- Elle est très effrayée des vampires, je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point-là. Elle a commencé à hurler en la voyant pourtant elle est entré dans la chambre avec précipitation.

Maria se leva et regarda le nouveau arrivé puis sauta dans ses bras.

- Ichiru-kun! Cet homme est méchant! s'écria-t-elle en montrant du doigt le directeur. Il dit que Shizuka-sama est morte et que... Tu n'es pas Ichiru-kun?

Elle le lâcha et le scruta avant de conclure:

- Tu es Zéro-kun, n'est-ce pas? Alors, c'est vrai. Ichiru a disparu et Shizuka-sama est...

Elle faillit tomber à terre si Yuuki ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Elle s'assit sur son lit et raconta ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début.

- Un jour, Shizuka-sama est venu avec Ichiru me voir. Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais lui prêter mon corps. En échange, elle le rendrait plus fort. J'ai accepté. Après la mort de son amant, Shizuka-sama n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un. Il avait été le premier à lui donnait autant de bonheur. Quand les parents de Zéro-kun l'ont tué, elle était effondrée, et tellement en colère. C'est pour cela que... Mais, Zéro-kun, même si ses actes ont conclu à sa mort, elle n'a jamais regretté ce qu'elle a fait! Jamais!

- Maria-san, ne te lève pas ainsi, il ne faut pas te fatiguer autant pour si peu. Laissons-la se reposer.

- S'il-te-plait, attend, Zéro-kun, supplia la jeune vampire. Je veux te dire la vérité.

Il se retourna et l'écouta attentivement.

- Quand tes parents ont reçu l'ordre de tuer cet homme, ils l'ont reçu par quelqu'un d'autre que les gens de la Fédération. C'était quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas que Shizuka-sama aime un humain. Quand elle l'a su, elle a voulu absolument le tuer... Ce Sang-pur, c'est lui le vrai coupable. Et aussi ton vrai ennemi, Zéro-kun.

Zéro ne comprenait pas mais si elle disait vrai, ses parents étaient morts pour rien, et son ennemi n'aurait jamais été Shizuka. Il n'aurait jamais été un vampire. Ils sortirent de la chambre après qu'elle ait fini et le directeur partit directement alors que les jeune gens restèrent devant la fenêtre, à regarder la neige tomber.

- Ça va, Zéro? demanda Yuuki en essuyant la buée. Je veux dire, par rapport à Maria Kurenai.

- Oui, elle n'est plus Shizuka.

Yuuki resta pensive, l'histoire de Shizuka était très romantique vu dans un sens.

- L'amour... Moi, j'ai Kaname-sempai, le directeur, Zéro, Wakaba... Je suis contente comme ça! Mais, mes parents... Abandonner une petite fille en pleine neige...

- Yuuki, commença Zéro mais elle l'arrêta très vite.

- Désolée, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je n'ai aucune attache par rapport à eux, je ne m'en rappelle même pas!

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme si tu t'en fichais devant moi. Même si Kuran Kaname était là pour te soutenir, je sais que des fois tu as peur de ce que tu ne te rappelles pas.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda longuement les flocons de neige tombaient avant de répondre:

- Si je devenais un vampire... Tu crois que mon cœur serait plus fort...?

Il la regarda avec effroi, comme si devenir un vampire était une solution!

- Kaname-sempai m'a demandé si je voulais devenir un vampire, poursuivit-elle. Tout ce que j'ai pu dire, c'était oui.

Le silence du jeune homme lui fit regarder vers lui et elle comprit qu'il était plutôt énervé et légèrement choqué.

- Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas! se précipita-t-elle de rajouter. Il n'a rien fait, rien du tout.

- Mais toi, tu as cru que tu pouvais devenir une vampire? répliqua-t-il. Je ne te laisserais jamais faire ça, même si Kaname devient mon ennemi ou que tu me hais pour ça.

Il se retourna et disparut dans le noir de la nuit.

Je n'avais pas bougé de ma chambre, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver en face d'un nouveau vampire que le directeur aurait pu amener dans la maison. Et j'étais tellement épuisée d'avoir couru. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas utiliser pleinement mon corps. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, je fermai les yeux et au moment où j'allais plonger dans le monde des rêves, des pas dans les escaliers me réveillèrent aussitôt. Je me relevai, ouvris la porte et passai ma tête. C'était le jeune homme qui m'avait bousculé juste avant, Zéro. J'allai refermer la porte quand il mit son pied entre elle et l'encadrement. Je lâchai la poignée et il l'ouvrit complètement avec un coup de genoux. Il m'apportait mon repas en fait.

- Ça va mieux? me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai par pure politesse, je savais qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il s'en allait quand je le retins et griffonnai une question sur le bloc-note que m'avait donné le directeur: « Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres vampires comme elle ici? ». Il m'inspecta du regard avant de me redonner le papier.

- Malheureusement, oui, répondit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Il y en a toute une classe.

J'ouvris de grands yeux de crainte et d'inquiétude et il me jaugea encore une fois.

- Ils vont en cours la nuit, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu ne les verras jamais. Encore une question?

J'écrivis la phrase suivante: « Qui es-tu? ». Il eut un léger sourire en la lisant, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi, j'étais complètement sérieuse.

- Ce serait moi qui devrais te demander ça, dit-il après avoir repris son aspect froid et distant. Je suis Zéro Kiryuu, arrivé ici il y a six ans.

Il n'avait pas l'air commode mais pas méchant non plus. Ce devait être quelqu'un de bien après que l'on s'habitue à lui. Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention, je ne devais pas m'habituer à qui que ce soit. Je partirais le plus tôt possible. Faire quoi? Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi encore mais je voulais, en tout cas, retrouver Tsukiyo et le suivre. Il était le seul vampire, la seule personne en qui je pouvais placer mon entière confiance. Je ne doutais pas de lui. C'était aussi pour cela que je me disais que, puisqu'il m'avait emmené ici, je devais ne pas déranger ces gens et leur faire aussi un peu confiance sans me faire à eux. Je les quitterais quand j'en serais capable, si je pouvais leur dire adieu sans avoir de peine, ce serait mieux. Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis la rouvrit.

- Tu sais, j'étais comme toi avant, je ne parlais pas, j'étais tout le temps seul, fit-il les sourcils froncés pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Mais ce n'est pas une solution, tourner le dos à tout le monde ne va pas t'aider à surmonter tout ça.

Il ferma la porte, cette fois-ci pour de bon et me laissa surprise. C'était lui qui disait cela? Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir vu avec quelqu'un quand il sortait du dortoir, il avait l'air de n'avoir aucun ami et ne parlait à personne. Peut-être me faisais-je des idées? Mais, il avait voulu m'aider et je ne lui en voulais pas de m'avoir dit cela même s'il n'était pas si bien placé. Je finis vite mon repas et allai au bureau du directeur avec l'espoir de l'y trouver. Il y était et me fit asseoir en face de lui alors que lui resta debout.

- Alors Seika-san, qu'as tu à me dire? me demanda-t-il en posant devant moi un stylo et une feuille.

Mais je les repoussai. N'avais-je pas appris une leçon ce jour-là?

- Je suis désolée pour mon emportement tout à l'heure, dis-je d'une voix troublée et aigu.

- Je vois... Tu peux parler maintenant?

- Oui, répondis-je sans me démonter malgré son regard me dévisageant lourdement.

Il s'assit sans me lâcher des yeux et attendit quelques secondes avant de me dire:

- C'est très bien, je ne pensais pas que tu reparlerais aussitôt! Hishisen-san sera content de l'apprendre.

- Vous avez des contacts avec lui? m'exclamai-je en me levant et en mettant mes mains sur le bureau.

- Oui, mais très peu. Ce n'est pas facile de le contacter, il n'est jamais au même endroit.

Je me rassis lentement, comprenant que c'était impossible pour moi de lui parler.

- Tu pourras toujours essayer de lui écrire si tu tiens tant que ça à avoir des nouvelles. Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il te répondra sous risques de se faire attraper.

- Pourquoi est-il en danger? demandai-je en sachant très bien la réponse.

- Hishisen-san t'a enlevé, c'est comme ça qu'ils voient les choses. Il sait où tu es et ils n'hésiteraient pas à le torturer pour lui faire cracher l'information.

Je baissais la tête car j'étais si triste qu'il me confirme ce que je pensais: Tsukiyo se cachait pour moi, il n'avait pas de vie ainsi et il le faisait pour moi. Cela me faisait aussi légèrement plaisir car c'était pour moi qu'il prenait autant de risques, cela voulait dire que j'étais assez importante à ses yeux pour qu'il fasse cela. Mais, en aucun cas, je préférais cette situation que celle où il aurait pu avoir une vie normale, sans poids sur les épaules, sans se soucier de moi.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, me dit le directeur en me frottant le dos de la main. Il a choisi de le faire, et si tu ne laisses pas assumer cela, tu ne feras que le blesser dans son orgueil. Au cas où tu lui écris, je te conseille d'essayer de le réjouir avec de bonnes nouvelles.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Je me rappelais ma vie antérieur, celle dans mes rêves - je savais que je ne vivais pas un rêve à cet instant - et je me souvenais que je n'avais ressenti ces sentiments, être désolée pour quelqu'un, avoir envie de voir quelqu'un, de lui faire plaisir, lui être reconnaissante. Tout était nouveau pour moi, mais je trouvais que j'arrivais à m'y faire assez vite. Peut-être grâce au sang de Tsukiyo?

- Est-ce qu'il va bien? demandai-je doucement.

- Oui, physiquement, il va bien. Moralement, il tient le coup aussi mais c'est sur qu'il aurait aimé être ici avec toi.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de continuer, comme pour me laisser le temps de comprendre que c'était encore pour moi qu'il faisait cela.

- Seika-san, je vais te demander quelque chose de très important et tu devras le suivre à la lettre pour pouvoir rester ici.

Je levai ma tête vers lui, que voulait-il que je fasse avec cet air si sérieux? Je ne lui refuserai rien, c'est sur, il était le médiateur entre Tsukiyo et moi.

- Il faut que tu fasses tout pour ne pas te blesser, pour ne pas saigner plus précisément. Et je crois que tu sais pourquoi.

- Qu'est-ce que je sais? Le fait que mon sang est le plus apprécié auprès des vampires ou qu'il y ait une classe entière de ces bêtes ici? l'accusai-je.

- Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû te le cacher alors que tu vas être ici pour longtemps, s'excusa le directeur.

- Non, c'est moi qui... Désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, tout le monde peut s'emporter quelques fois. Mais, je voulais te tester, savoir à quel point les vampires t'horripilaient. Et je crois que ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Pour en revenir à ton sang, ajouta-t-il, je disais qu'il ne faut pas que tu saignes. Ton sang attire les vampires à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que mon sang qui est comme cela?

- C'est difficile à expliquer, il faudrait rentrer dans les détails et je ne peux malheureusement pas, je ne les ai pas. Mais, dis-toi que c'est une légende. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est une malédiction?

- Non! Bien sur que non! s'écria le directeur. Ne dis surtout pas cela! Tu es un don de la nature! Tu peux sauver n'importe quel Level-E juste avec une vingtaine de litres de ton sang.

- Est-ce une demande de Kami-sama que je dois accomplir?

- Tu peux le prendre ainsi, je vois qu'il t'a même transmit ses croyances.

- Tsukiyo pourrait redevenir humain? demandai-je avec un infime espoir.

- Non, répondit-il, Hishisen-san est un vampire de naissance. Il ne peut pas redevenir quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais été, tu comprends?

J'acquiesçai encore, je le savais déjà, ce n'était qu'une question sans vraiment attendre de réponse affirmative. Mais, était-ce si important que Tsukiyo soit un vampire ou un humain? J'étais en vie, ici, en ce moment-là, grâce à lui. Devrai-je aussi lui demander d'être ce qu'il ne pouvait pas après qu'il ait tant fait pour moi? L'égoïsme deviendrait-il un trait de mon caractère? Je ferais tout pour que cela ne soit pas ainsi. Jamais je n'essayerai de changer des choses que je ne pouvais pas. Mais si je pouvais le faire, je le ferai. Si je pouvais aider les Level-E à redevenir humains, je le ferai. Car ils étaient aussi des victimes de ces vampires comme je l'avais été et comme je l'étais encore en fait. Quand j'exposais mes idées au directeur, il sourit et m'approuva.

- Tu n'as qu'une contrainte, ne jamais te mettre en danger ou te blesser. Je ne veux pas que Hishisen-san m'en veuille sur ce point.

Je lui souris en retour et partis après lui avoir souhaité de passer une bonne nuit. Je ne savais pas que cette nouvelle idée qui germait dans la tête me causerait tant de soucis.

Zéro était extrêmement surpris quand il retourna dans sa chambre. C'est vrai qu'il avait passé une journée épuisante et pleine de rebondissements. D'abord, il y avait eu ce Kaname qui n'arrêtait pas de le provoquer, en tout cas, lui, le voyait ainsi. Puis il y'avait eu cette fille, Seika Hishisen. Elle n'était pas très attrayante, voir même plutôt effrayante. Mais, en sachant qu'elle avait aussi souffert des vampires, qu'elle avait vécu à peu près la même chose que lui puisqu'elle avait des marques de dents sur son cou, il avait une irrésistible envi de la protéger. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était lui quand il était arrivé ici et qu'il devait lui faire éviter toutes les erreurs que lui avait commises. Qu'il devait la guider. Qu'il devait l'aider. Qu'il se faisait un devoir de l'épauler dans ce passage tant qu'elle était là. Et c'était étrange ce sentiment, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. C'était un instinct. Il savait comment réagir à cette situation où elle était, elle ne savait pas, elle. Alors il allait lui montrer. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle vivrait ici, elle n'allait pas répétait les mêmes erreurs que lui.

Ensuite, cette Seika était partie dans le bureau du directeur et Zéro avait tout entendu. Tout. Déjà, elle avait parlé. Était-ce grâce à lui? Il n'en savait rien. Puis, ils avaient parlé de ce Hishisen. Qui pouvait-il être pour elle? Elle avait eu l'air tellement inquiet. Un frère? Peut-être. Surement même. Elle portait son nom de famille. Ils avaient aussi parlé de son sang et, là, il n'avait pas compris. Son sang était capable de retransformer un ex-humain vampire en un humain? Si c'était vrai, il serait le vampire le plus heureux du monde! Redevenir humain était un rêve qu'il n'avait jamais espérer se réaliser. Mais, il ne pourrait jamais prendre du sang de cette petite chose innocente qui ressemblait à un humain. Elle avait l'air tellement faible qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait mourir juste si on la poussait. Il ne lui en prendrait jamais même s'il l'avait clairement entendu dire qu'elle sauverait tout les Level-E. Elle était si naïve. Que croyait-elle? Que les Level-E étaient de gentilles personnes qui accepteraient de lui prendre son sang sans la tuer? Zéro sourit à cette idée. Mais, lui? Si elle lui proposerait, que fairait-il? Accepterait-il pour le bien de Yuuki? Ou refuserait-il pour le bien de Seika? Il n'avait pas envi de faire du mal à quelqu'un mais toutes les solutions étaient pareilles. Quelqu'un souffrirait. Il était las de cette vie douloureuse. Et Yuuki... Comment avait-elle pu accepter la proposition de Kaname même s'il n'avait pas été sérieux? Et en plus lui en parler, à lui? Ne le connaissait-elle pas à ce point-là? Il ne la comprenait vraiment pas.

J'avais bien dormi, peut-être car j'avais réussi à lâcher un peu de pression en parlant au directeur? Je ne savais pas trop mais je me sentais bien en me levant. Je descendais à la cuisine, personne n'était encore là, je décidai donc de faire le petit-déjeuner. Je commençai comme je pouvais mais cela tourna vite au cauchemar, je n'arrivai pas à cuire les œufs et très vite, une odeur nauséabonde sortit de la pièce. Ce qui attira fortement les autres.

- Oh mon dieu! C'est quoi ça?

- Zéro, ne t'énerve pas! dit calmement le directeur. C'est notre Seika qui a voulu faire à manger pour nous faire plaisir. Même si cela n'a pas l'air... Aussi bon qu'au restaurant, ne lui en veux pas.

J'esquissai un sourire d'excuse que le directeur me renvoya alors que le jeune homme souffla et me prit la poêle des mains. J'allai partir quand il me somma de m'arrêter de revenir.

- Regarde comment je fais, tu sauras le faire la prochaine fois! Je n'aurais pas besoin de faire tout le temps à manger!

Il alluma le feu et la flamme se reflétait dans ses yeux.

- Tu dois d'abord laisser la poêle chauffait, m'expliqua-t-il en ronchonnant un peu. Pour savoir si elle est chaude, tu passes ta main. Je te laisse le faire pendant que je vais réveiller l'autre, d'accord?

J'acquiesçai et il partit alors que le directeur sortait dehors après avoir passé son manteau. Il allait chercher le courrier m'avait-il dit. Je regardai attentivement la poêle et dès que je la sentais prête, je passais ma main dessus, comme il me l'ait dit. Pourquoi ne savais-je pas qu'un métal chauffait était brulant? Parce que Hishisen-san ne me l'avait pas transmis. Mes deux doigts restèrent collés un moment et quand je les retirais, la peau était devenue complètement marron. Je me retins de hurler mais la douleur était beaucoup trop forte. Je sautillai sur moi-même en tenant mon poignée avec mon autre main loin de moi. Je me rendus compte après que ma réaction était plutôt débile. C'était peut-être pour cela que Zéro hésita avant de venir. Mais quand il comprit, il accourra, me prit le bras et me mit la main sous l'eau froide du robinet.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait, nom de dieu? s'exclama-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

- Je... J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit... Ce que tu m'as dit de faire... balbutiai-je en rougissant de honte.

Il me donnait quelque chose à faire et je le faisais mal, je me blessais, je lui causais de problèmes. Je n'étais vraiment pas faite pour vivre en société.

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit de passer ta main dessus mais au dessus!

Je tournai la tête vers l'autre côté alors qu'il continuait de me crier dessus. J'avais l'impression d'être encore plus mal que d'avoir mal.

- Qui mettrait sa main sur une poêle brulante à part une fille sortie d'on ne sait où qui ne sait même pas faire des œufs, bon sang!

- Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, dis-je à voix basse mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

Il continua d'hurler des choses toutes plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres et moi, je m'excusais mais il n'entendait absolument rien. À partir d'un moment, ma main se raidit à cause du froid et je l'enlevai de la sienne rapidement. Il eut un air surpris, prit un peu de temps où il pensait, surement, et il se radoucit d'un coup.

- Ça va aller? me demanda-t-il en reprenant ma main plus doucement.

- Oui... Je pense, oui, répondis-je en regardant ma main avec horreur.

- Tu devrais aller te mettre...

- Zéro, c'est quoi cette odeur? coupa Yuuki à moitié réveillée.

Elle me sourit légèrement avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il la rejoint commença à lui parler de choses que je n'entendais pas depuis la cuisine même si je les voyais clairement. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et elle fit pareille avant de recommencer leur conversation. Puis Yuuki vint me voir, me demanda de la suivre, elle allait me soigner. Elle m'emmena dans la salle de bain et me fit asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire.

- Ça doit faire mal, dit-elle en fouillant dans les placards en hauteur. Je vais essayer de faire vite.

Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, une bande et une pommade, et elle commença à me l'appliquer sur la brulure.

- Tu sais, cette après-midi nous allons quelque part, m'informa-t-elle.

Je la regardai mais ne réagit pas autrement.

- Nous allons à la Fédération des chasseurs de vampires.

Elle attendait une réaction qui ne venait toujours pas.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas la vraie fille du directeur mais je ne connais pas non plus mes parents biologiques. J'aimerais savoir quel est mon passé, c'est pour ça qu'on y va, tu comprends?

J'avais la forte impression que cet endroit ne me plairait pas.

- Tu viendras avec nous mais pour l'instant, on va accueillir les parents de Maria. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas y aller, n'est-ce-pas?

Je fixai la porte, détournant mon regard d'elle quand elle leva les yeux vers moi. Elle acheva de me guérir et commença à partir.

- Au fait, j'ai remarqué que tu t'entendais bien avec tout le monde mais il n'y a qu'à moi que tu ne parles pas. Il y a un problème?

- Non, non! m'empressai-je de dire. Ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste que je ne suis pas très à l'aise...

- Ce n'est pas grave! Tu iras bientôt à l'école et tu verras que les gens sont tous très gentils, tu vas vite te faire des amis et tu te sentiras mieux!

Elle me sourit et me laissa dans la pièce. Je descendis à mon tour et le petit-déjeuner était déjà prêt. Je me sentis honteuse d'avoir abandonné la tache que Zéro m'avait demandé de faire. Je m'assis bien loin de lui et me fis discrète. Malheureusement, le directeur passa son attention sur moi.

- Cette après-midi nous sortons, dit-il. Tu pourras faire du shopping avec Yuuki juste après pour remplir ta garde-robe.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée! s'exclama la jeune fille. Il faut aussi que je m'achète quelques trucs. Zéro, tu viens?

Il haussa les épaules et continua de manger.

- De toute façon, continua Yuuki, il nous faut quelqu'un pour porter nos sacs.

- Je pourrais le faire, moi? demanda le directeur avec un grand sourire.

Mais, elle refusa catégoriquement car elle savait qu'il nous dérangerait plus qu'autre chose. Vers le milieu de la matinée, le directeur et Yuuki sortirent alors que les Kurenai étaient là. Pendant ce temps-là, Zéro et moi-même faisions la vaisselle, il lavait et moi j'essuyais avec un torchon propre. De la fenêtre, je pouvais apercevoir la scène. Maria sauta dans les bras de ses parents. C'était beau malgré le fait qu'ils étaient des vampires. Et puis, si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais eu devant moi une mère de Sang-pur et un vampire ex-humain. Existait-il vraiment de gentils vampires? Comment les reconnaitre des autres, ces gens aussi cruels que ceux que j'avais connus pour la première fois? C'était très confus dans ma tête. Je savais qu'il y'en avait: Tsukiyo m'avait sauvé, moi, humaine; ma mère avait aimé quelqu'un d'humain; les ex-humains n'étaient pas devenu de leur gré des vampires, ils gardaient une humanité. Il y avait donc des vampires qu'on pouvait apprécier comme de vrais humains. Je sortis en laissant un Zéro surpris pour finir seul la vaisselle. J'avançai vers eux, dans la neige alors que je ne portais que des chaussons.

- Kurenai-sama, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée, leur dis-je en me baissant en signe de respect.

- C'est Seika, une étudiante que j'accueille dans ma maison, me présenta le directeur en me souriant. Elle sait pour les vampires.

- Et bien, Seika-san, merci et je te le souhaite aussi, répondit le père. Maria, tu voudrais peut-être dire au revoir à tes amis avant de partir? J'aimerais aussi parler avec Cross-san.

Leur fille acquiesça avec sourire. Elle nous invita, Yuuki et moi, à la suivre. J'allais la suivre quand quelque chose tomba sur mes épaules. Je me retournai rapidement pour savoir qui m'avait donné un manteau.

- Tu pouvais finir de m'aider avant de partir! me disputa Zéro. Surtout que je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les vampires...

Je le suivais pendant qu'il avançait derrière Yuuki et Maria.

- Désolée, mais j'ai changé d'avis sur les vampires.

- Pourquoi? Tu as une illumination? se moqua-t-il. Toi aussi, tu trouves que les vampires peuvent être de gentils vampires? Qu'ils ne te tueront jamais et qu'ils pourraient même te sauver?

- Je... Non, c'est juste qu'il y a des exceptions.

- Des exceptions? répéta-t-il en s'arrêtant.

- Oui, il y'en a. Tsukiyo est un vampire mais il m'a sauvé. Les Level-E ne sont pas des vrais vampires mais pas non plus des humains. Ils peuvent rester pareils qu'avant leurs transformations donc ils ne sont pas dangereux tant qu'ils ne dégénèrent pas.

Il fronça les sourcils en me regardant m'exprimer avec si peu d'assurance. Les derniers mots avaient été tellement bas que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il les ait entendus. Il me prit par l'épaule, dégagea mes cheveux et regarda mon coup avec insistance.

- Comment tu peux dire cela alors que c'est surement un Level-E qui a fait ça?

- Parce que je sais que ce n'en est pas un qui l'a fait, répondis-je timidement. Et même si c'en était un, je ne changerais pas mon avis sur eux. Ce n'est pas de leurs fautes...

Il faisait peur à me regarder ainsi, j'en avais quelques frissons.

- Pas de leurs fautes?...

Qu'avait-il donc contre les vampires? Je comprenais qu'il ne les aime pas mais il devait y'avoir une raison.

- Que t'ont-ils fait? chuchotai-je en essayant de me dégager de sa poigne qui se serrait de plus en plus sur mon épaule.

- Ils m'ont tout pris...

Il avait donc perdu sa famille à cause d'un ou plusieurs vampires. Je comprenais qu'il ne puisse les supporter. J'allai lui dire que j'étais désolée quand je vis ses yeux rougir et ses canines traverser l'espace entre ses deux lèvres. J'essayai de reculer mais il me tenait toujours. Il me faisait encore plus peur que n'importe quels vampires que j'avais vu.

- Même mon humanité, ajouta-t-il en me fixant du regard.

Il me lâcha et partit vers la maison, les poings serrés, le visage reflétant sa douleur. Je vacillai sur mes jambes jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse sur le sol neigeux. Mes bas et mes chaussons se gorgèrent d'eau immédiatement. Le directeur revint avec les Kurenai et se rapprocha de moi.

- Ça ne va pas? me demanda-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je la pris, me relevai puis lançai un regard vers la porte de la maison qui se refermait. Le directeur se retourna et aperçu surement Zéro.

- Il n'est pas très bien ces temps-ci, n'y fais pas attention. Tu es trempée, tu devrais rentrer te changer et prendre un bon bain chaud. Yuuki te déposera de quoi te changer.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et je restai longtemps dans l'eau, à ruminer mes pensées. Zéro était un vampire. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remarqué? J'avais directement su que Maria et Tsukiyo étaient des vampires rien que par l'aura qu'il dégageait. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était un Level-E, il restait cette part d'humain en lui. Alors, maintenant que je faisais face à un de ces vampires, comment allais-je réagir? Ferais-je vraiment ce que je m'étais promis de faire? De sauver tout les Level-E que je rencontrais? Je ne pouvais pas le faire à cet instant-là, dans mon état. C'était impossible pour moi de donner quelque chose qui me manquait. Et Tsukiyo... Que dirait-il s'il savait que je faisais cela? J'avais tellement envi de le voir, de le toucher, de lui parler. D'être avec lui.

Je sortis de mon bain, m'habillai et me séchai les cheveux. Cela prenait du temps et je ne préférais pas utiliser le sèche-cheveux, il allait s'épuiser avec tout mes longs cheveux. J'utilisais donc une serviette ce qui prenait beaucoup plus de temps. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, je demandais qui c'était.

- C'est Zéro, le directeur te demande à son bureau si tu as fini. Quelqu'un est venu pour toi, apparemment.

J'attachai négligemment mes cheveux en chignon alors qu'ils étaient encore mouillés. Je sortis de la pièce, Zéro m'attendait devant. Il me suivit quand je montais les escaliers.

- Pas besoin de m'accompagner, dis-je.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envi d'être avec lui après ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Il m'avait fait extrêmement peur mais ce n'était pas ça le problème. Il avait l'air mal de me l'avoir dit, de m'avoir avoué qu'il était un vampire. Je n'avais pas envi de le rendre mal à l'aise par ma présence. Il me contourna et continua d'avancer. En fait, il avait l'air un peu énervé. Il attendit devant la porte et j'y entrai après avoir toqué. Il y'avait cette sensation. Cette sensation de sentir la présence de Tsukiyo. Je fis attention de ne pas me précipiter, peut-être avais-je cette impression car j'avais pensé à lui. Le directeur était assis et il regardait vers le fond de la pièce, dans l'ombre.

- Seika-san, tu es là? me dit le directeur Cross en se levant. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Du noir de la pièce sortit celui que j'attendais. Il était fatigué mais souriant. Il vint vers moi, le directeur sortit. Je le suivis du regard pour m'assurer que nous serions seuls. Je vis Zéro derrière la porte et il me lança un regard étrange. Je n'y fis pas attention. La porte fermée, Tsukiyo se rapprocha rapidement et me tendit la main. Je la lui donnai volontiers et il l'apporta à ses lèvres. J'étais indéfiniment comblée. Il me prit maladroitement dans ses bras et me serra en balançant son poid sur chaque jambe. Je me sentis tellement en sécurité, bien, et heureuse.

- J'espère que vous m'avez pardonné pour la dernière fois et pour là maintenant, Seika-sama.

J'agrippai son manteau dans son dos et le serrai plus fort. Son souffle balayait les mèches de cheveux dans mon cou et me fit frissonner. Il se dégagea, me reprit la main et m'emmena à côté du feu. Il me fit asseoir sur le fauteuil et lui s'assit à terre, devant moi, appuyant son dos sur mes jambes, la tête sur mes genoux.

- Je ne pourrais pas revenir avant longtemps, tout au plus six mois. C'est pour cela que je suis venu.

Il leva légèrement la tête vers moi et me vit très surprise. Il se mit en face de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains froides.

- Vous savez, je ne peux pas rester à vos côtés et c'est pour votre bien, me murmura Tsukiyo dans l'oreille. Ici, vous avez de quoi vivre normalement, sans vous inquiétez de quoique ce soit. Je maitrise la situation pour l'instant.

Qu'allai-je faire s'il partait pour aussi longtemps? Vivre normalement en sachant qu'il risquait sa vie chaque jour pour moi? Que s'il mourrait, cela aurait été pour moi? Juste pour moi?

- Je veux venir, lui chuchotai-je en mettant mes mains sur sa nuque. Je ne veux pas être toute seule.

Il cala sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule alors que j'avais glissé sur le sol. Je sentis ses dents frôlait mon cou mais je n'avais pas peur. Il pouvait prendre ce qu'il voulait de moi, je lui appartenais entièrement. Mais il ne le fit pas, il se releva et plongea ses yeux gris, insondables, dans les miens.

- Vous ne serez jamais seule, regardez.

Il mit sa main devant moi et elle se transforma en fumée noire. Cette dernière se forma et je pus apercevoir un chat complètement noir marcher sur le sol. Tsukiyo avait les yeux fermé et il était extrêmement concentré. Le chat vint se mettre en boule sur mes cuisses puis s'évapora.

- Je pourrais communiquer ainsi avec vous, m'expliqua Tsukiyo. Je vois, sens, vis à travers lui. C'est une partie de moi-même. Ce chat peut m'amener des choses que vous lui aurez données, ou peut juste rester avec vous quand vous en aurez besoin.

C'était peut-être une solution mais pendant six mois, je ne croyais pas que ce serait suffisant.

- Êtes-vous satisfaite?

Comment pouvais-je me contenter de cela? J'acquiesçai tout de même, ce n'était pas le moment de le contredire.

- Quand partiras-tu?

- Aujourd'hui, avant la tombée de la nuit.

Il se releva et m'aida à faire de même.

- Vous...

- Ne me vouvoie pas, suppliai-je.

Il me sourit gentiment et reprit sa phrase.

- Tu m'attendras, n'est-ce-pas?

- Bien sur! répondis-je précipitamment.

- Alors, je sais que je ne devrais pas faire cela mais est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur?

- Tout ce que tu voudras, lui dis-je en sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait; c'était un vampire après tout.

- Tout? Je n'arriverais jamais à te demander ça...

J'ouvris le col de ma chemise et lui montrai mon cou. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et me mordit la peau. Je ressentis le liquide chaud dégoulinait sur ma poitrine et dans sa bouche. Cela ne me faisait pas mal mais je savais que s'il continuait trop longtemps, je m'évanouirais. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je ne pus voir qui c'était, j'étais de dos, mais je reconnu parfaitement sa voix.

- Arrête tout de suite sinon je te tue, ordonna Zéro.

Tsukiyo décolla sa bouche de mon cou mais, à ma grande surprise, il n'essaya pas de se protéger lui-même du revolver. Il préféra s'interposer entre moi et Zéro.

- Ne pointe jamais d'arme sur elle, dit-il, agressif.

- Ça ne la tuera pas, c'est une arme anti-vampire et je ne crois pas que ce soit moi qui, là maintenant, lui fait le plus de mal.

- Baisse cette arme tout de suite, juste un faux mouvement pourrait la blesser.

- C'est une arme anti-vampire! répéta Zéro en s'énervent littéralement.

Tsukiyo ne bougea pas et resta devant moi, rétracté sur lui-même, en position de combat. Je ne voyais que ses cheveux noirs mais j'imaginais parfaitement son visage. Il devait avoir les sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte laissant voir ses canines comme un chien enragé, le regard s'enflammant.

- Je ne le dirai pas une troisième fois, tu baisses ton arme.

Des pas de course retentirent dans le couloir, le directeur entra, essoufflé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... Vous faites... Tout les deux?

Il essaya de reprendre son souffle et d'arracher des mains de Zéro l'arme mais il n'y parvint pas.

- Zéro, range ça, lui demanda-t-il.

- Il l'a mordu, répondit-il.

Il m'avait mordu, c'est vrai mais pourquoi s'en...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre XX

Pourquoi s'en mêler? Qui était Zéro pour nous empêcher, Tsukiyo et moi-même, de faire ce que nous voulions? Savait-il que pendant six mois Tsukiyo serait loin de moi? Que lui donner mon sang était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour lui? Que lui donner mon sang était mon seul désir dans cette toute nouvelle vie que je commençais? Que cet échange était la seule chose qui nous reliait? Le savait-il? Non! Alors, pourquoi? Pour qui se prenait-il pour menacer Tsukiyo de cette arme? Et pourquoi avait-il une arme anti-vampire? Pourquoi était-il resté devant la porte? Nous avait-il vus? Entendu? S'il avait vu ou entendu ce moment intime entre Tsukiyo et moi, plus jamais je ne pourrais le regarder dans les yeux. Je les ouvris, mes yeux, et je me retrouvais encore dans la même pièce, allongée au sol. Quelque chose me piquait dans le cou et cela sentait l'alcool. J'avais les cheveux détachés mais pas encore secs. Cela voulait bien dire que je n'étais pas resté longtemps endormi. Je me relevai, Tsukiyo était assis sur le sol, juste à côté de moi et imbibait un coton de lotion désinfectante. Zéro et le directeur étaient assis en face l'un de l'autre au bureau.

- Tu es réveillée! Ça va mieux? me demanda mon vampire, tout souriant et en m'aidant à me relever et m'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

Les deux autres tournèrent leurs yeux vers moi et je pus voir que Zéro n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, joyeux. Il me lança des éclairs du regard et retourna la tête de l'autre côté. Tsukiyo s'agenouilla face à moi.

- Lève le visage, s'il-te-plait.

Je lui obéis et il appliqua doucement le coton sur les deux petits trous qu'il devait y'avoir. C'était froid et cela piquait. Tout le contraire du moment où Tsukiyo m'avait mordu. Cela avait été chaud, doux. Il avait été tendre dans sa manière de me prendre par le menton et il était encore quand il collait de l'adhésif sur ma peau.

- Voilà, j'ai fini.

- Tu te sens quand même prête à venir avec nous? me demanda le directeur.

- Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux. Ce n'était pas grand chose.

- Très bien, on y va dans une demi-heure, tu pourras prendre le temps de te préparer et de dire au revoir à Tsukiyo.

Je tournai le visage vers lui et je vis qu'il souriait. Mais ses yeux trahissaient son émotion et je ne cachai pas un instant la mienne, cela le rendait surement encore plus mal mais je n'y arrivai vraiment pas. Il prit son manteau, l'enfila et sortit, me tenant par la main. Les deux autres hommes nous suivirent. Nous passâmes devant la cuisine où était Yuuki, elle me regarda étrangement quand elle me vit avec le vampire. Elle vit ensuite Zéro avec l'arme en main et elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre grand chose. Arrivés à la porte d'entrée, le directeur arrêta Zéro et nous laissa sortir tout les deux. Je me retournai rapidement et aperçus Zéro, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte. La grille nous parvint à travers le brouillard, j'essayai de voir la maison mais elle était trop floue par la brume pour qu'on puisse voir quoique ce soit. Le soleil était invisible.

- Seika, tu vas beaucoup me manquer.

Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et me ramena à lui.

- Je veux que tu doubles de poids la prochaine fois que nous nous voyons, d'accord?

- Oui, répondis-je en riant.

- Tu vas aussi te faire pleins d'amis et fais attention aux garçons, à cet âge-là ils sont souvent bêtes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura jamais personne de ce genre, avouai-je.

C'est vrai, qui pourrait s'intéresser à moi? Et à qui pourrais-je m'intéresser? Personne. J'avais l'impression que je reverrai Tsukiyo dans peu de temps, que je le quittai juste pour la journée.

- Tu vas faire les magasins cet après-midi?

- Oui, avec Yuuki-san.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas acheter?

- Pas vraiment, je verrai. Surement des pulls pour l'hiver, des TEE-shirts. J'ai aussi l'uniforme de l'école.

- Prend du bleu foncé, ça t'ira bien. Et ne te coupe pas les cheveux, ajouta-t-il en me prenant un mèche de cheveux. J'en ai pris tellement soin pendant tout ce temps.

Je rougis à l'idée de Tsukiyo me brossant les cheveux, les lissant de ses mains ou les lavant.

- Tu feras ça?

- Oui, je les laisserais longs jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'on se voit.

Ce sera comme la preuve de sa promesse de revenir dans six mois.

- Où iras-tu?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en regardant dans le vide, les sourcils froncés. En Russie je pense. C'est un grand pays, ils ne me retrouveront jamais.

- C'est si loin!

- On pourra communiquer, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'embêter le plus.

Il lança un bref regard vers mon cou mais replongea vite ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'attacherais à moi.

Je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu savoir ce que je pensais de lui quand il essuya du dos de sa main ma joue mouillée. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais. C'était la première fois que des larmes coulaient de mes yeux et je ne pus vraiment les arrêter.

- Ne pleure pas ainsi, disait-il en me caressant les cheveux et le dos. Ne sois pas triste, nous nous reverrons bientôt.

- Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas.

Il attendit que mes sanglots prennent fin dans ses bras pour me relâcher. Il posa chacune de ses mains sur mes épaules, me regarda longuement puis déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

- Au revoir, Seika-sama.

Il se transforma entièrement en fumée noire et disparut de mon champ de vision. J'attendis quelques minutes dehors mais le froid me fit rentrer plus tôt que voulu. Je passai devant Zéro, qui était toujours à la porte, sans accorder un regard ni à lui, ni aux autres. Je montai directement dans ma chambre et m'y réfugiai. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'on me voit comme cela. Je regardai par la fenêtre, de la neige commença à tomber et recouvrir une deuxième fois le sol déjà blanc.

L'heure du départ arriva et nous sortîmes tous de la maison enfouis dans nos manteau et gants. Yuuki et Zéro ouvrait le bal, le directeur derrière eux et moi en dernière. Ce-dernier n'arrêtait pas de leur dire que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où il fallait aller, Yuuki avait l'air incertaine mais Zéro lui assurait que ce serait sans danger. Nous entrâmes donc dans le bâtiment. Il comportait un hall immense avec de magnifiques enjolivures au coin et au plafond. De grands piliers montaient très haut et des lianes les entouraient, gravées. Des tableaux de plusieurs personnages couvraient les murs avec d'autres qui ressemblaient plus à des traités ou des règles à suivre.

- Seika-san, tu ne m'as pas l'air bien? me demanda le directeur juste avant que nous passions une porte.

- Non, ça va, répondis-je.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me disait cela, j'étais en parfaite santé, et je compris encore moins quand il me porta comme une princesse sans mon accord.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? questionna Zéro.

- Elle n'est pas très bien alors je la porte.

Il passa la porte en ayant les sourcils froncés, attendit quelques secondes puis se détendit d'un coup.

- Monsieur, je vais très bien, vous pouvez me poser, quémandai-je timidement.

Il me reposa à terre et continua d'avancer avec les autres. Nous entrâmes dans une grande bibliothèque étrange. Ce n'était pas rangé par ordre alphabétique mais par année. D'immenses étagères remplissaient intégralement la pièce sauf au début où une femme lisait derrière son bureau. Elle nous gratifia d'un coup d'œil peu bienveillant mais ne dit rien. Nous installâmes à une table qui trônait entre deux étagères et le directeur partit à la recherche des livres relatant ce qu'il s'était passé il y'a dix ans.

- Seika-san, tu peux te promener si tu veux. Ne reste pas là à rien faire, tu vas t'ennuyer. Seulement, ne touche à rien.

Je me levai donc et partis à la découverte de cette pièce. J'en fis le tour sans rien lui trouver d'attrayant. Elle était vieille, les livres étaient poussiéreux et les fenêtres ne donnaient pas une vue assez intéressante pour s'y pencher. Je revis donc aux étagères d'il y'a seize ans. C'était l'année où j'étais née, celle où mes deux parents étaient morts, celle où les vampires m'avaient pris pour m'emmener dans cet hôpital étrange. Ma vie avait commencé puis pris fin cette année pour recommencer là maintenant. Je pris un livre au hasard et le trou qu'il laissa entres les autres livres fit apparaitre un œil améthyste.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il t'ait dit de toucher à quoique ce soit.

- Je... Ce n'est pas comme si je dérangeai quelqu'un. C'est juste un livre...

- Je ne peux pas te faire confiance.

Je le regardai, ébahie de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Confiance? C'était lui qui disait cela? Je ne me rappelais que c'était moi qui avait menacé quelqu'un avec une arme anti-vampire sans raisons aucunes.

- Je ne te fais pas non plus confiance pourtant je ne viens pas fouiner mon nez dans tes affaires, lui répondis-je froidement en reposant le livre pour clore la conversation.

Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il fit le tour et vint vers moi à grands pas.

- Et je peux savoir d'où vient cette méfiance envers ma personne? me fit-il en me bloquant le passage avec sa main qu'il mit juste à côté de mon visage.

- Je crois que nous le savons tout les deux, affirmai-je avec le peu d'assurance qu'il me restait encore.

- Tu parles de quoi? Du moment où j'ai arrêté un vampire qui t'attaquait ou quand je l'ai laissé gentiment en vie parce qu'il comptait pour toi?

- Et toi? Pourquoi ce manque de confiance en moi? rétorquai-je, énervée et agacée.

- Peut-être parce que tu débarques ici sans que l'on sache d'où tu viens, ou aussi car tu donnes ton sang à un vampire qui n'en a pas besoin, encore parce que tu ne peux pas rentrer dans la Fédération alors que tu es humaine! Je ne sais pas, à toi de choisir.

- Premièrement, Yuuki m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle et je ne vois pas pourquoi avec elle ça ne te dérange pas!

- Ne te compare pas à elle!

- Deuxièmement, continuai-je sans prêter attention à ses paroles, je sais que mon sang ne m'a pas appartenu pendant les seize dernière années qui sont passées mais j'ai le droit, maintenant, d'en faire ce que je veux, surtout dans ces circonstances. Et comment ça, je ne peux pas rentrer ici?

- Ne le fais pas exprès, je sais que le directeur est de mèche puisqu'il t'a aidé. Et quelles que soit les circonstances, je ne vois pas comment tu peux donner ton sang à ce connard de vampire!

Ma main partit toute seule sans que je puisse réfléchir à mon geste où l'arrêter. Son visage tourna sur le côté et sa joue se teinta de rouge immédiatement, la trace prit une forme de main. De ma main. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'être mal à l'aise de la situation, un cri retenti dans la salle, résonnant, et se multiplia en plusieurs échos. C'était Yuuki. Zéro courut vers elle, moi sur ses tallons. Elle était devant un livre enflammé, dans les bras du directeur et regardait, complètement effrayée, les flammes ravageaient les pages déjà noires du livres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Ce n'est rien, Seika-san, me répondit Yuuki. C'est juste qu'au moment où j'ai posé mes yeux dessus, le livre a commencé à bruler et...

Elle fondit en l'arme et enfouit sa tête dans le manteau de son père. N'allait-elle jamais connaitre son passé elle aussi?

Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima, Takuma et Kaname venaient d'arriver dans l'une des demeures lointaines de la famille Aidou. Ils s'installaient tandis que les serviteurs amenaient les nombreux bagages de devant la porte.

- Je me répète peut-être mais nous aurions dû prendre une voiture au lieu du train! se plaignit Hanabusa.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange autant avec le train? demanda Akatsuki en s'asseyant.

- Tout le monde nous regarde!

- C'étaient pareilles au départ avec la Nichiikurasu, lui rappela Ruka.

- Oui, sauf que Kaname a toujours été le seul que les élèves admiraient de loin, dit Takuma. Ils ont peut-être compris qu'il était un être démoniaque dans un corps sublime.

- Tu marques un point! admit Kaname.

- Comment pouvez-vous le laisser dire une chose pareille? s'offusqua Hanabusa.

- Arrêtons avec les formalités, veux-tu? proposa le Sang-pur. Je sais assez bien qui je suis pour permettre aux autres de me dire ce qu'ils veulent.

Hanabusa monta les escaliers et entra dans les chambres pour les aérer. Il resta un instant à l'air frai, accoudé à la fenêtre, en repensant à son enfance passée ici. Il se rappelait avoir toujours été le plus intelligent, le plus beau, le plus sérieux, le plus aimable petit vampire. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Kaname. Oui, il se rappelait parfaitement la scène. Il attendait que son précepteur arrive mais ce fut lui, Kaname, qui entra après avoir toqué quand Hanabusa demanda à ce qu'on entre.

- J'ai senti la présence d'un enfant alors je suis venu voir, avait dit le jeune garçon inconnu.

L'héritier de la famille Aidou fut choqué. Non pas par la présence d'un inconnu dans sa maison - tout les jours il y voyait quelqu'un différent - mais par la beauté, la grandeur, la puissance qu'émanait ce garçon.

- Tu es l'enfant de cette famille?

Rien qu'en entendant sa voix, Hanabusa savait qu'il était quelqu'un de spécial. Mais habitué à être traité de manière plus que royale, il n'allait pas se démonter devant ce bellâtre.

- Pourquoi es-tu rentré ici avec tant d'impolitesse?

- Kaname-sama! s'écria Aidou père. Vous auriez dû attendre que je vous fasse visiter la maison.

- Je suis désolé d'être parti tout seul.

- Non, ne vous excusez pas! Mon petit Hanabusa n'a pas été méchant j'espère?

- Mais papa, c'est lui qui...

- Bien sur que non, répondit Kaname. Je n'ai juste pas été très souvent avec des personnes de mon âge. Je suis Kuran Kaname, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Hanabusa. Voudrais-tu être mon ami?

Il le savait, la famille Kuran était une famille illustre de Sang-pur, Hanabusa ne changea pas sa réponse pour autant.

- Non, dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

- Hanabusa! s'exclama son précepteur qui venait d'arriver. Comment osez-vous répondre ainsi à Kaname-sama?

Quelques minutes après, Kaname et sa famille était partie et Akatsuki était venu prendre la leçon avec Hanabusa.

- Je crois qu'il faut que nous remettions au clair certaines choses sur la hiérarchie des vampires, dit la professeur. Au sujet des Sang-purs et plus particulièrement des Kuran. Les premiers vampires étaient tous des Sang-purs. Certaine se sont mélangés aux humains mais la famille Kuran n'a pas un seul membre humain. Quand les vampires ont commencé à être nombreux, que s'est-il passé?

- Il leur fallait un roi, éluda fièrement Akatsuki.

- Exactement, la famille Kuran a été nommée en tant que roi. Bien sur, leur place a été échangée contre celle du Conseil, c'est eux-mêmes qu'ils l'ont demandés. Maintenant, ils peuvent reprendre leurs places à tout moment et monter en très peu de temps une armée capable de détruire tout les êtres vivants de ce monde en l'espace de moins d'une semaine. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez leurs puissances.

Hanabusa n'appris rien de la leçon. La prochaine fois où il vit Kaname, c'était lors d'une fête où les enfants restaient sur la terrasse. Lui, Akatsuki et Ruka jouaient aux billes sur le sable. En fait, Akatsuki restait à côté de lui, trouvant trop ennuyant le jeu pour y jouer et la petite fille n'arrêtait pas de lui demander comment était Kaname. Celui-ci vint par la baie vitrée et ils levèrent tous leurs yeux vers lui, sauf Hanabusa.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais là, Hanabusa-san, alors je suis venu.

- Nous sommes dans une partie de bille déjà commencée, vous pourriez ne pas nous déranger? questionna-t-il sans lever les yeux du sable.

- Est-ce que... Je t'ai fait quelque chose que tu n'as pas apprécié? demanda le Sang-pur. J'en suis désolé si oui.

Était-il bête? Pourquoi s'excusait-il alors qu'il n'avait rien fait? Hanabusa était plus qu'agacé par son comportement.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je vous déteste, Kaname-sama.

Kaname reçut la phrase comme un poing dans le ventre. Il resta surpris puis sourit et partit, suivi de son serviteur qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

La fois d'ensuite où il avait rencontré Kaname, c'était très longtemps après, lors d'une soirée faite après la mort des Kuran. Tout le monde était là, parlant sans gêne de leur étonnement pour le suicide des parents de Kaname. Lui-même ne quittait pas Ichiou et Takuma, l'air grave. Il ne pût le voir seul qu'au moment où il s'en alla dans le balcon.

- Je suis désolé pour vos parents, Kaname-sama.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Tu les avais déjà rencontrés...

- C'était des gens très aimables.

- Oui, très aimables...

Il se retourna enfin et lui fit face. Hanabusa remarqua directement ce changement dans son attitude, dans son visage.

- As-tu fini, Aidou-kun?

- Est-ce qu'il y'a quelque chose d'autre qui ne va pas?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?

- Non, pour rien.

- Je t'ai demandé pourquoi?

Oui, Kaname n'avait jamais été menaçant comme cela.

- C'est juste que vous avez changé.

Kaname s'approche de Hanabusa et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- J'ai cru que tu en savais plus qu'il ne fallait et que j'aurai dû te tuer... Je plaisante, bien sur.

- Kaname-sama, les invités voudraient vous donner leurs condoléances, l'appela un serviteur.

- J'arrive, répondit le Sang-pur en s'en allant.

- Si ça ne vous plait pas, vous n'avez pas à le faire! clama Hanabusa.

- Et comment le sais-tu que cela ne me plait pas?

- Parce que je suis votre ami!

- Tu as dit que tu me détestais, répliqua Kaname.

- Non, je me détestais moi-même de ne pas admettre que je vous aimais...

Il se plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche, comme s'il venait de dire une énorme bêtise. Kaname lui sourit et se retourna.

- Je vous aime, Kaname-sama!

Il ne le savait peut-être pas, mais Kaname était très heureux de cette nouvelle amitié. Ce qu'il ne savait mas non plus, c'était pourquoi les parents de Kaname s'étaient suicidés. Bien sur, il devait y avoir une raison. Ces gens qui le regardaient avec ce regard si bienveillant n'auraient pu laisser leur fils seul sans une raison importante.

- Où est Ruka? demanda Akatsuki quand Hanabusa redescendit dans le salon.

- Je crois qu'elle est partie faire une promenade avec Rima dans le jardin.

Il s'assit en face de Kaname puis prit du temps avant de poser sa question mais le Sang-pur le devança.

- À quoi penses-tu avec cet air si sérieux?

- Je...

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire si c'est privé.

- Non, ça vous concerne. En fait, je me demandais pourquoi vos parents se sont suicidés.

Tous les vampires sortirent de leurs occupations pour faire plus attention à la conversation qui devenait très intéressante. Hanabusa ne regrettait pas sa question mais il se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Hana, tu sais que Kaname n'aime pas parler de ça! lui reprocha Takuma en mettant une main sur sa tête.

- Non, intervint le Sang-pur. Non, Takuma. Tu dis cela car tu sais la vérité. Sa question ne me dérange pas. Les Sang-purs ont une vie très longue, en fait, seuls le suicide ou le meurtre peuvent y mettre fin.

- Mais... Tes parents n'étaient pas suicidaires? questionna Hanabusa en hésitant.

- Mes parents ne sont pas suicidés, ils ont été assassinés.

- Assassinés? s'exclama Aidou. Mais qui a fait cela?

- Je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

- Pourquoi? Je veux savoir! Je veux les venger, personne n'a le droit de faire ça! Comment ont-ils pu tuer des Sang-purs?

- Tu n'en sauras pas plus, répéta Kaname.

- Mais...

- Laisse tomber, Hana, suggéra Takuma.

Il le regarda longuement en essayant de lui faire comprendre que cela ne servirait à rien de demander à Kaname.

- Je suis désolé, Kaname-sama.

- Ce n'est rien, je pensais au départ que tu croyais que c'était moi, l'assassin. Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'y aies même pas pensé.

Il lui sourit sincèrement et Hanabusa sortit pour aller dans sa chambre. Quoi que dise Kaname, il saurait qui avait fait cela et il l'en protègerait jusqu'à sa mort.

Yuuki et le directeur était reparti à la maison, Zéro, sous la demande de son père adoptif, resta avec moi pour faire les magasins. Je trouvais étrange qu'il accepte sans se plaindre et même avec satisfaction. Mais, je ne dis rien, je ne le lui fis pas remarquer. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise, il avait encore la joue rouge et j'avais tellement honte de mon geste que je ne le regardais plus dans les yeux. Ce fut lui qui engagea la conversation alors que j'avais essayé de l'éviter en me cachant dans un rayon.

- J'ai l'intention de te surveiller tant que tu seras ici, me dit-il.

Je lâchais l'article que j'avais dans les mains tant j'étais choquée de ses paroles. Que croyait-il que j'étais? Un enfant? Une bête sauvage?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai besoin d'une surveillance particulière! répliquai-je.

- Et bien moi, je vois très bien pourquoi. Et je t'ai déjà fait part de mes méfiances envers toi.

- Je ne crois pas que cela requiert tout de même une surveillance! Si tu parles du fait que je ne connais rien de mon passé, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas la seule.

- C'est différent pour Yuuki.

- En quoi est-ce différent? Elle a été amenée par un vampire chez Cross-san et elle ne se souvint pas de son passé. La seule différence qu'il y'a, c'est que je n'ai pas de passé, moi. Rien à essayer de chercher, pas d'espoir d'avoir une famille oubliée quelque part. Rien.

- Je ne comprends pas, me fit-il avec plus de douceur en voyant l'émotion avec laquelle je parlais.

- J'ai vécu quelque part où on m'a empêché de vivre, c'est grâce au sang de Tsukiyo que j'ai pu apprendre à vivre normalement.

- Tu as bu le sang d'un vampire alors que tu es humaine? Tu joues à quoi? À essayer de me rendre encore plus suspicieux envers toi?

- Non, j'essayais juste de te dire la vérité et de te faire comprendre ce que j'ai enduré pendant toute ma vie, achevai-je.

Je lui fis dos et m'en allai vers le comptoir. J'avais pu prendre trois jeans, cinq pulls, cinq chemises, deux jupes, plusieurs bas et une petite robe bleue marine car Tsukiyo m'avait conseillé cette couleur. J'en vais pris deux autres, bleue claire et beige. Il ne me manquait plus que des chaussures et un manteau pour l'hiver. Arrivée à la caisse, le gérant du magasin m'indiqua le prix et malgré le fait que le directeur m'ait donné le nombre de la somme entière des billets, je ne savais pas du tout combien valait chacun.

- Vous voulez de l'aide, mademoiselle? me demanda l'homme. Vous n'avez pas l'air étranger, comment se fait-il que vous ayez du mal avec l'argent?

- Elle n'a aucun mal, répondit quelqu'un à ma place. C'est juste que tous ces sacs la gênent.

Zéro -car c'était lui- me prit des mains les sacs et l'argent puis donna le compte.

- Il te faut encore quelque chose? me demanda-t-il alors que nous étions sortis dehors.

- Heu... Oui, des chaussures et un manteau.

Il m'expliqua où aller pour chacun de mes besoins et m'y emmena. Je ne comprenais pas ce soudain changement de comportement et il ne tarda pas à s'expliquer.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé sans connaissances de cause.

Il me jeta un petit regard mais quand il croisa mes yeux, il détourna le visage.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je retire ce que j'ai dit avant, poursuivit-il. Je suis toujours méfiant, et c'est sur que je pourrais ne pas l'être si tu me disais clairement qui tu es, donc pour l'instant, je te surveillerais.

- Et je te surveillerais aussi.

- Comment ça?

- Tu es un Level-D dans une école d'humain, si personne ne te donne du sang, je me demande bien comment tu fais pour survivre et j'ai l'intention de le savoir pour protéger les élèves.

- Te protéger toi, tu veux dire. Tu ne connais même pas ces élèves.

- Je me fiche de me faire mordre par un Level-E, répondis-je. Ces élèves ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre et j'imagine que si un vampire les attaque, ce serait très dur pour eux de ravoir une vie normale.

- Alors on se surveille mutuellement? demanda-t-il en m'invitant à entrer dans un magasin.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Très bien, si l'un de nous fait un faux pas, l'autre aura le droit de faire ce qu'il veut?

- Si cela te fait plaisir, j'accepte.

Il me tendit sa main pour sceller notre accord et quand je mis la mienne dans la sienne, il m'attira vers lui et me chuchota dans l'oreille:

- Si tu fais quoique ce soit de suspect, je te tue, c'est clair?

Je déglutis difficilement, le Zéro effrayant avait refait surface.

- Très clair, murmurai-je, la peur rendant ma voix suraiguë.

Il me lâcha avec un sourire diaboliquement satisfait. Je n'attendis pas une seconde pour m'enfuir dans les rayons. Je choisis une paire de basket, des bottes et chaussures en daim courte. Je pris aussi une écharpe et une paire de gants. Zéro m'aida encore avec l'argent et nous allâmes acheter un manteau puis rentrâmes.

J'étais épuisée et après que le directeur me demanda comment cela s'était passé, je montais immédiatement dans ma chambre et m'endormis sans prendre la peine de me changer.

Shiki entra dans le château de son oncle, celui-ci l'avait invité. Shiki savait qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire car d'habitude, il ne lui parlait jamais.

- Mon cher neveu! Tu es enfin là!

- Mon oncle, répondit machinalement le jeune vampire. Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir?

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, suis moi.

Ils descendirent tout les deux dans le sous-sol puis empruntèrent un escalier caché pour aller dans une cave.

- Je vais te montrer le secret de la famille Shiki que je garde ici. Lord, je vous l'ai amené, ajouta l'oncle à l'intention d'une personne invisible en regardant un coffin où l'on voyait du sang.

- Es-t-il vraiment vivant?

Il regarda dans le cercueil mais la vue le fit tourner la tête.

- C'est écœurant...

- Tu ne devrais pas dire cela de ton père, que tu es cruel!

Shiki regarda d'où venait la voix et vit un enfant.

- Tes yeux... Ils ne sont pas de la même couleur...

- Il est presque vivant, tu sais, continua l'enfant.

- Vous pouvez y aller, l'informa l'oncle.

L'enfant s'évanouit et une main sortit du coffin et agrippa le col de Shiki, choqué et complètement tétanisé.

Les vacances étaient passées, cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais arrivée à l'Académie. Une semaine et cinq jours que Tsukiyo avait disparu de ma vie. Son chat n'était pas venu mais je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions, je n'y mettais pas beaucoup d'espoir. Au petit-déjeuner, que j'avais préparé sous l'œil attentif de Zéro, le directeur m'apprit une nouvelle intéressante.

- Nous avons enfin reçu ton uniforme ce matin même, me déclara-t-il.

- Mon uniforme? Est-ce que cela veut dire que je vais aller en cours?

- Oui, tu as gagné du poids, tu as très bonne mine et tu es beaucoup moins faible, je suis sur que tu peux parfaitement être en classe. J'ai déjà parlé aux professeurs, imaginons que tu aies du mal à suivre les cours ou quelque chose comme cela. Je l'ai déposé dans ta chambre, va l'essayer.

Je montais directement à l'étage et enfilai mon nouvel uniforme. La taille était parfaite et cela m'allait comme un gant. C'était vrai que depuis que j'avais augmenté de poids, mes vêtements m'allaient beaucoup mieux. Je faisais plus de cinquante kilos et cela n'était pas encore assez pour ma taille puisque je mesurais un mètre soixante-quinze mais j'étais fière de moi. Je me nattai les cheveux et les attachai bien haut sur mon crâne pour qu'il ne me gênent pas puis je suivis Yuuki et Zéro qui allait accueillir les vampires.

- Tu es sur de vouloir y aller? me demanda Zéro.

- On s'inquiète pour moi?

- Non, pour eux, en fait. Je t'ai dit, je ne te fais pas confiance, tu peux être un danger pour les humains et pour les vampires. Quoique si c'est pour les vampires, je m'en fiche mais je préfère t'avoir à l'œil.

Je soufflais d'exaspération mais ne retins pas mon sourire. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'imaginait mais je préférais le voir ainsi, méfiant et effrayant. Ce n'était pas explicable mais je l'appréciais comme cela.

- Je suis venu parce que je ne voulais pas te laisser seul avec les élèves. Tu pourrais très bien attaquer les vampires.

- Les vampires? Tu plaisantes?

- On ne sait jamais...

Je le laissai et me rapprochai de Yuuki qui venait de s'arrêter devant leur dortoir.

- Ils sont là, lâcha-t-elle, simplement.

En effet, plusieurs vampires arrivèrent et entrèrent par la grille.

- Tu es morte de peur, me chuchota Zéro.

Il avait bien raison mais je ne voulais pas faire l'enfant. Je le repoussai par un coup de coude mais il n'y fit guère attention et se plaça devant moi, me cachant entièrement. L'avait-il fait exprès pour m'épargner de la vue de ces vampires qui m'épouvante tant? Je ne savais pas mais cela me soulagea énormément.

- Bonjour Yuuki, dit l'un des vampires.

- Bienvenue, Kaname-sempai, répondit-elle.

Je le vis fouiller dans sa poche et il en ressortit un objet qu'il lui tendit.

- Tiens, c'est un souvenir. Une rose qui fleurit seulement tout les dix ans. Je te l'ai amené car c'est unique et tu es unique, Yuuki.

Elle la prit, la regarda attentivement et rougit d'un coup. Je n'eus pas besoin de demander des explications, je compris très vite les sentiments de Yuuki par rapport au vampire. Lui, par contre, avait beau lui dire des choses magnifiques et touchantes, je n'arrivais pas à vraiment cerner ses sentiment à son égard.

- Tu aurais préféré de la nourriture? plaisanta-t-il.

- Non, c'est très beau! Merci beaucoup, Kaname-sempai!

- Je l'ai enfermée dans de la résine. L'endroit où elle pousse est magnifique, je t'y emmènerai un jour.

Alors que je réfléchissais encore sur leur relation, il jeta un coup d'œil vers moi et me remarqua malgré Zéro.

- Tu es Seika Hishisen, c'est cela?

Je ne pus répondre, Zéro me cacha du vampire en se décalant et il recula d'un pas, me poussant avec lui.

- Je vois... Je suis désolé, Kiryuu-kun, je ne t'ai pas amené de cadeau. Peut-être une autre fois?

L'ironie du vampire ne plaisait pas du tout à Zéro et je sentais la tension montait entre eux deux. Yuuki essaya, tant bien que mal, de les calmer.

- Kaname-sampai, il faut que... Je vous parle, oui... Oui, il faut que je vous parle après les cours.

Il s'approcha d'elle et le chuchotement qu'il fit ne pus atteindre que très difficilement mes oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? Est-ce une confession?

Je pensais que je n'aurais pu voir Yuuki plus rouge qu'au moment où il lui avait donné son cadeau mais je me trompais. Elle piqua un endorme fard et s'enfuir pour noter les élèves présent sur la liste.

- Je vois que Yuuki ne changera jamais mais pendant que je n'étais pas là...

Le vampire s'arrêta soudainement de parler et je pus sentir son regard se diriger vers moi.

- Mieux vaut ne pas parler de cela maintenant...

Il partit alors que nous rejoignions Yuuki un peu plus loin.

- Tu peux partir, tu sais, me dit Zéro.

- Non, ça va aller pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obliges à faire ça?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je...

- Non! me coupa-t-il. Arrête avec tes fausses excuses! Dis-moi la vérité!

Je m'arrêtai de marcher et le fixai, ébahie. Il se retourna avec l'air de se demander pourquoi je le jaugeai ainsi.

- Mais qui es-tu pour que je te dise la vérité? Je veux dire, si j'ai d'autres raisons de le faire, je ne peux pas les garder pour moi? Est-ce qu'il y'a une relation spéciale entre nous deux pour que je sois obligée de te le dire?

Il ne répondit pas et ce fut lui qui me regarda cette fois-ci, ébahi. Je le contournai mais il me rattrapa sans dire un mot.

- Bon, Ichijou-sempai et Shiki-sempai ne sont pas là, récapitula Yuuki. Mais les deux m'ont prévenue de leurs retards.

- Yuuki-san, Shiki t'a prévenu? demanda une vampire avec les cheveux attachés en deux queues de cheval.

- Oui, il nous a dit ça avant-hier.

La vampire parut inquiète et partit avec un autre vampire. Zéro avait quelque chose à faire alors Yuuki et moi partîmes ensuite dans le bâtiment de cours. J'entrai à la suite d'elle et le professeur me demanda de rester devant la classe. Quand tout le monde se calma, elle put prendre la parole:

- Bonjour tout le monde. Une nouvelle élève est arrivée pendant les vacances. Tu peux te présenter?

Ce qu'elle me demandait était simple pourtant je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de pression. Tout le monde me regardait, me fixait et attendait avec impatience que j'ouvre la bouche.

- Bonjour... Je suis Seika Hishisen. J'ai seize ans et je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer tous.

Elle me choisit une place et j'y allai, tête baissée pour ne pas croiser de regard. Je m'assis entre une fille et une place vide.

- Salut, me chuchota-t-elle. Je suis Misuru Kurosawa. Tu peux m'appeler Misuru.

Je répondis à son salut par de brefs mots et m'apprêter à suivre attentivement le cours. C'était du Japonais, le plus facile pour moi. Au moment où je me demandais où était Zéro, il entra sans frapper dans la salle et se dirigea vers son siège sans prêter attention au professeur. Mais celle-ci ne dit rien et souffla, exaspérée mais surement habituée à ses retards. Il vint vers moi et s'assit à côté, sur la chaise vide. Sur toutes les places qui restaient dans l'estrade, il avait été obligé de venir là.

- C'est Zéro Kiryuu, me murmura Misuru. Il n'est pas méchant mais il ne faut pas lui parler non plus.

Je lui souris gentiment mais ce n'était pas elle qui allait m'apprendre quoique ce soit sur le caractère grognon du jeune homme. Il sortit ses affaires et se rapprocha de moi juste un instant pour me dire:

- Je te surveille, rappelle-toi.

Il revint à sa place et ne dit pas un mot durant les deux heures qui suivirent. Il ne parlait pas mais n'était pas non plus attentif. Les seules choses qu'il avait écrites sur sa feuille étaient son prénom, son nom et la date. Je ne fis pas vraiment attention à lui, j'étais trop préoccupée à essayer de garder le rythme de mes notes. Il y'avait une pause après et je la passais seule, dehors, debout adossée à un arbre. Je ne faisais pas grand chose, je jouais avec mes cheveux, je regardais une énième fois ce paysage. Comment serait-il sans neige? Je commençais à marcher vers l'endroit où j'avais quitté Tsukiyo, où il s'était évaporé en fumée noire. C'était juste en dessous de cet arbre à côté de la grille. Je m'y replaçai mais ce n'était pas la même chose, je savais que ce ne le serait pas. Avec Tsukiyo, cet endroit n'avait pas vraiment existé. Cette roche énorme, cet arbre, ces buissons, tout avait disparu au moment où nos yeux s'étaient croisés sans se lâcher. J'essuyai une larme qui venait de couler sur ma joue sans qu'aucune autre ne tombe. Une seule et unique larme que je m'accorderais ce jour-là. J'avais beau entendre les bruits autour de moi, les oiseaux qui n'avaient pas migrer, le vent faisant tomber la neige, les pas qui s'approchaient. Non, je j'entendais rien, mes pensées prenaient le dessus sur ma personne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? m'interrogea froidement Zéro.

- C'est interdit?

Je le contournai et revenait vers les bâtiments. Il me rattrapa rapidement et marcha avec moi.

- Non, c'est juste que tout le monde parle déjà de toi en disant que tu es étrange de rester dehors par ce froid.

- C'est ce que tu penses?

- Non, tu n'es pas étrange pour ça, il y'a beaucoup d'autres raisons.

J'esquissai un sourire, j'aimais le fait qu'il me réponde ainsi. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'occupait de moi, même si lui ne faisait cela que parce qu'il se méfiait, ce n'était pas grave.

- Et moi je sais, ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant en face de moi.

- Sais quoi? demandai-je car je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

- Je sais des choses que les autres ne savent pas, c'est tout.

- Des choses comme quoi? Si c'est pour encore me dire que je suis un monstre parce que j'ai bu le sang d'un vampire et que je lui ai donné le mien, je l'ai compris. Tu peux t'abstenir de parler...

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, me fit-il en accélérant et en rentrant dans le bâtiment.

J'y entrai à mon tour, le prochain cours était celui de physique-chimie. Le professeur n'avait aucune autorité et la classe se transforma en salon de thé. Misuru s'assit à côté de moi et commença à me poser plusieurs questions.

- Tu habitais où avant?

Complètement coincée, je lui répondis par le premier nom de pays qui me vint à la tête; c'était surement parce que j'avais trop pensé à Tsukiyo que je sortis:

- En Russie.

- En Russie? répéta-t-elle. Mais c'est extrêmement loin! Je ne savais pas qu'il y'avait des japonais là-bas!

- Et bien... La preuve que si!

- Et que viens-tu faire ici, au Japon? Tu as de la famille là?

- Non... Enfin, la seule famille qui me reste ne peut pas... M'accueillir et le directeur est un ami donc je vais vivre pendant quelques temps ici.

Ce n'était pas si faux que ça, juste que Tsukiyo n'était pas ma famille.

- Tu vis chez Cross-san? Avec Yuuki-san et Kiryuu-kun?

- Oui, je suis ici depuis deux semaines.

- Je te plains! Pas que le directeur ou Yuuki-san sont des gens méchants mais Kiryuu... Je te plains vraiment! Déjà que de l'avoir dans ma classe m'ennuie alors se le coltiner toute la journée! Enfin, si tu t'y plais, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal.

Elle me parla pendant l'heure de cour puis nous allâmes ensemble au prochain cours. Misuru était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, elle parlait beaucoup mais était adorable. Ses cheveux courts blonds lui donnaient un air candide et ses yeux noirs la rendaient très mature quand elle était sérieuse. Elle était jolie et s'entendait avec tout le monde, garçons, filles et même professeurs. Ce fut très agréable de passer la matinée avec elle et elle me proposa de venir déjeuner avec elle.

- Le réfectoire est toujours bondé car ici, tout le monde mange à l'intérieur. Personne ne rentre chez soit. Je pense que tu le sais déjà et...

Elle s'arrêta quand un jeune garçon vint derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle leva la tête vers lui et il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge et le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Seika-san, voici Kei-chan, mon... Copain.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire, ça ne me dérange pas de vous laisser tout les deux seuls, lui dis-je en me levant à demi.

- Non, c'est bon, tu peux rester, intervint Kei. Tu es nouvelle?

- Oui, je suis Seika Hishisen.

- Hishisen-san, bienvenue à l'Académie Cross, l'école où les filles sont toutes plus folles les unes que les autres.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Folles? Mais que voulait-il dire?

- Presque toutes les filles ici sont en extases devant les élèves de la Yorukurasu, tu verras ce soir, me déclara Misuru. Je les trouve beaux moi aussi mais je ne crois pas qu'ils valent plus que Kei-chan. À quoi cela sert de chercher aussi loin quand on peut trouver mieux?

Je regardais la salle et remarquer qu'en effet, les garçons et les filles ne se mélangeaient pas vraiment. Tout le monde était chacun de son côté. Je le remarquais encore plus quand la fin de journée arriva. Toutes les jeunes filles se précipitèrent dehors alors que les jeunes hommes soufflaient en les regardant sortir en courant. Je les suivis de loin et elles s'arrêtèrent devant la grille entre les deux dortoirs. Je réussis à passer jusqu'au chemin que laissaient les filles pour les vampires. Je voulais voir ce qu'ils faisaient pour les séduire autant. Tous étaient charmants, c'est vrai, mais tellement effrayants. Surtout ce Kaname. Il passa devant moi et s'arrêta.

- Hishisen-san, tu pourrais ne pas rester ici, s'il-te-plait.

Mais de quoi parlait-il? Ma présence le gênait? Et puis même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui obéirais! Alors je restais planté là, à le regarder avec une peur qui grandissait autant que le nombre de vampire qui venaient derrière lui. Au moment où j'allais m'en aller, Yuuki arriva et se plaça à mes côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Il y'a un problème avec Seika-san?

- Non, lui répondit Kaname. C'est juste que je la prévenais que les gens comme nous n'apprécions pas d'être ainsi tenté.

Sa phrase avait beau être dite à Yuuki, je savais qu'elle s'adressait à moi. Les vampires sentaient donc mon sang et en était tenté. Je n'eus pas besoin qu'il me redise de partir, je le fis directement. Je laissai Yuuki qui n'avait rien compris et rentrai dans la maison du directeur.

- Seika-san! m'appela-t-il. Tu viens d'entrer à l'Académie, ta chambre est donc au dortoir.

Il sortit de la cuisine et vint me voir.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que ta maison n'est plus la mienne mais même Yuuki dort au dortoir alors il faut que tu le fasses. Zéro t'aideras à porter tes affaires. Sinon, ta première journée s'est bien passée? Tu t'aies fait des amis?

- C'était très bien, merci encore de vous occupez autant de moi, Cross-san.

Il me sourit gentiment et m'invita à venir dans la cuisine avec lui. Il me proposa de m'aider à faire mes devoirs pendant qu'il faisait à manger.

- Est-ce bien cela? L'ECG a pour fréquence de période 83 battements par minute? demandai-je après une trentaine de minutes passées sur un exercice de physique.

Il se pencha sur ma feuille, lut et m'assurant de la vérité de ma réponse.

- Seika-san, il faut juste que je te prévienne, déclara soudainement le directeur.

Je levai la tête vers lui et attendit la suite.

- Ton sang, si un Level-E n'en boit qu'une goutte, il devra en boire assez suffisamment pour redevenir humain sinon, il mourra. C'est pour cela qu'il faut absolument qu'aucun Level-E ne t'en prenne avant que tu sois assez forte pour lui en donner en grande quantité. Ton sang est autant un remède qu'un poison. Tu comprends?

Pourquoi me disait-il ainsi? Ce « il », j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait parler de quelqu'un en particulier. Zéro entra à ce moment-là, nous faisant sursauter tout les deux.

- Zéro, aide Seika-san à déménager ses affaires au dortoir, s'il-te-plait.

Il prit un grand verre d'eau et monta avec moi à l'étage. Je rangé la plupart de mes livres et de mes vêtements dans des grands sacs et Zéro en prit trois sur les quatre.

- Où es-ta chambre?

- C'est la dernière, la 486 m'a dit le directeur.

Nous retrouvâmes la chambre facilement. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, un bureau et une commode.

- Nous ne sommes pas normalement deux dans une chambre? demandai-je.

- Tu es la dernière à être venu, c'est normal que tu sois toute seule.

- Bon...

- Tu vas y arriver avec tes affaires? C'est bon?

- Oui, lui répondis-je en essayant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Je tirai dessus mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Je donnai un grand coup dedans mais cela n'y fit rien sauf me couper toute la paume de ma main. Le sang jaillit à flots et je ne me rendis pas compte de la situation immédiatement.

- Oh non! Je commence vraiment mal moi! Tu peux aller me chercher une...

Quand je posais mes yeux sur lui, je compris mon erreur. Énorme erreur. Fatale erreur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre XVIII

Je m'étais enfuie. Enfuie de cette cage où j'avais été enfermée pendant toute ma courte vie. Où je n'avais jamais vu cette lumière naturelle, le soleil. Où je n'avais été qu'un rat de laboratoire. Où je n'avais fait que souffrir. Je n'avais pas fait cela toute seule bien sur, me sauver après seize ans d'enfermement aurait été impossible. Quelqu'un m'avait aidé, quelqu'un que je n'oublierai jamais. Mais, il vaut mieux reprendre depuis le début pour comprendre.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux pour la première fois, je cru rêver. Des rêves, j'en avais fait. La réalité, je ne l'avais jamais expérimentée. Un reflex me fit lever et m'asseoir, je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de songe. Un mal de crâne énorme me fit vaciller alors que je n'étais même pas debout et, avec mes mains, j'essayais de me toucher mes tempes, mais des liens les retinrent. C'étaient divers tuyaux enfoncés dans ma peau, quelques uns avaient un liquide dedans, d'autres avaient un résidu de rouge. Je me rendis vite compte qu'il y'en avait partout dans mon corps, ainsi que des fils accroché par des pinces et du ruban adhésif sur ma poitrine et sur ma tête. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, et j'avais peur. Tellement peur. Cette pièce ne m'inspirait aucune confiance. Elle était blanche, sans aucune fenêtre, avec des néons bleus. J'attendais de voir plus clair quand la porte derrière moi s'ouvrit. Un homme, habillé d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche, avec une sacoche en bandoulière, entra et prit un certain temps avant de venir me voir. Il avait l'air surpris, extrêmement ébahi même. Il s'approcha doucement et quand son visage apparut à la lumière, je pus voir qu'il était d'une beauté indéfinissable. Il s'avança encore et mit une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait et j'avais peur. Peur? Quand j'y repense, je me rends compte que ce sentiment ne m'avait jamais quitté jusque là. Je n'avais connu que lui pendant cette quinzaine d'années qui était passée.

- Tu...

Il avait ouvert la bouche et des sons en étaient sortis. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un faire cela dans mes rêves! Il recommença bien vite.

- Tu es... Là...?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait cela et c'était étrange pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'une grande émotion le tenait. Sa voix se cassait quand il parlait, il avait les yeux larmoyants et son expression du visage balançait entre tristesse et joie.

- C'est la seconde fois que je vois tes yeux...

Il déglutit et mit sa deuxième main sur mon visage. Il me touchait, comme pour savoir si j'étais bien en face de lui. Et j'avais envi de faire la même chose. Alors j'avançais ma main vers sa joue mais les tuyaux me retinrent encore une fois. Je les pris tous d'une main et les tirèrent d'un coup sec. Ils s'enlevèrent facilement sous le regard d'effroi de l'homme. Il prit mon bras et lécha le liquide rouge qui en sortait. Sa langue était chaude et douce, je me sentais bien à son contact. C'était la première fois que je ressentais cela.

- Ne fais plus jamais cela, ne te fais pas de mal.

Il recommençait à faire cette chose bizarre et j'étais perdue juste en l'entendant.

- Tu ne me comprends pas, n'est-ce pas?

Il me couva du regard et sourit, je pus voir ses dents, deux étaient plus longues et pointues que les autres. Il se mordit le bras et avec l'autre main, me prit doucement la tête, la souleva légèrement vers lui puis écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il déversa le liquide rouge qu'il avait pris dans ma bouche depuis la sienne. Quand il s'écarta enfin, j'avais un goût horrible dans la bouche et la gorge. Cela me donnait envi de vomir tout ce que je venais d'avaler. Mais, j'avais aussi ce sentiment de savoir. Savoir marcher, parler, faire des choses simples. Toutes les choses qu'une jeune fille de mon âge pouvait connaitre. C'était vraiment étrange. Des flots de mots, de toutes sortes de connaissances et autres jaillissaient dans mon cerveau. Je savais maintenant que j'avais un nom, un âge et j'en étais heureuse. J'avais des flashs de scènes où je voyais une jeune fille allongée à la même place que moi. Je voyais aussi une femme avec deux trous dans la gorge et du sang qui y coulait. Et j'avais ce sentiment d'impuissance horrible. Mais ce n'était pas mes souvenirs, c'étaient ceux d'un autre. Les flashs disparurent quand je posais mes yeux sur lui, et je revis ses dents.

- Vampire...

Le mot était sorti tout seul sur mes lèvres. Je l'avais compris mais il y avait encore cette sensation d'incompréhension. Je n'étais pas habituée. C'était moi qui avais parlé. Ma voix n'arrivait pas à se déployer totalement. Et j'avais beau avoir chuchoté, l'homme m'entendit et me sourit mélancoliquement. Il prit soin d'enlever tout ce qui était accroché sur mes bras et mon corps puis me porta. Je ne savais toujours pas qui il était et alors que je me le demandais, il se présenta tout seul.

- Je suis Tsukiyo Hishisen, Seika-sama. Et je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas mais je suis votre serviteur.

Il faisait la même chose qu'à l'instant d'avant mais cette fois-ci, je comprenais parfaitement chaque mot et le sens de la phrase. Il était donc mon serviteur. Mais pourquoi avais-je un serviteur? C'est vrai qu'il m'avait été d'une grande aide mais je ne savais pas qui j'étais pour l'avoir. Et puis, il m'appelait Seika-sama. Ce devait être mon prénom mais pourquoi sama?

- Seika-sama?

Je levai la tête vers lui mais il ne me regardait pas, tournant dans ces couloirs avec attention.

- Êtes-vous capable de tenir debout un moment?

J'acquiescai alors qu'il m'avait déjà posée à terre. Je chancelai sur mes jambes fébriles mais le mur me retint. Il enleva son manteau et me le mit sur les épaules. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je n'avais qu'une blouse verte retenue par des ficelles blanches et aussi que j'avais horriblement froid. Mes pieds et mes jambes étaient nus et mes cheveux ne réchauffaient que mon dos. Le manteau me fit grand bien et il sortit des chaussures de son sac. C'étaient des ballerines simples qu'il enfila à mes pieds.

- Je ne peux pas vous tenir dans mes bras indéfiniment, si quelqu'un arrive, je ne pourrais pas vous protéger correctement. Il va falloir marcher.

Il prit ma main qui dépassait à peine des longues manches et la tint, m'emmenant dans les corridors sans fin. Il regardait partout avec une méfiance extreme. Souvent, il disait quelques phrases, ce qui me rassurait.

- Nous serons bientôt dehors, j'ai pris le chemin le plus long mais aucune caméra ne peut nous voir.

En effet, nous arrivâmes bientôt dehors par une porte de service. Le ciel était noir, les arbres étaient nus, tout semblait brumeux. Le sol était blanc et poudreux et mes chaussures s'enfonçaient dedans. C'était froid, glacé mais je n'y fis guère attention. Lui, par contre, s'excusait toutes les minutes pour m'avoir apporté de telles chaussures. Mais, comme il disait, il ne savait pas que je me réveillerais un jour. Il avait juste tout le temps sur lui une paire de chaussure et des vêtements pour femme adulte, au cas où. Il m'informait toujours quand est-ce qu'on arriverait. Nous marchions encore et nous vîmes une grande grille. C'était la sortie. Une sortie obstruée par une vingtaine de personnes. Des vampires. Il s'arrêta et se mit devant moi, me protégeant de tout son corps. J'agrippai sa chemise par derrière, j'avais si peur.

- Seika-sama, murmura-t-il. Je vais devoir vous laisser un moment mais avant, je vais vous sortir d'ici. Il faudra que vous vous teniez bien à moi.

- Hishisen-san, l'interpella le plus vieux des vampires. Lâchez-la et nous ne vous ferons rien, ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Tsukiyo ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et resta devant moi.

- Hishisen-san, vous savez à quel point son sang est important. Il nous le faut, nous faisons cela pour le bien des vampires et des humains par la même occasion.

- Je ne vous laisserez plus la toucher! s'exclama Tsukiyo en prenant mes mains par derrière.

Il les mit sur ses épaules et je me demandais comment il faisait pour être aussi délicat dans une situation pareille.

- Vous n'avez fait que nous berner depuis le début! continua-t-il. Vous vendiez son sang aux vampires nobles et l'argent ne servait même pas à vos recherches!

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi ils parlaient. Mon sang? Mais qu'avait-il de si particulier pour qu'autant de vampires veuillent absolument me garder dans cet endroit? Ils l'échangeaient contre de l'argent apparemment mais cela n'expliquait rien.

- Comment pouvez-vous croire à de telles choses? s'énerva le vieil homme. Vous savez que nous avons tout fait pour essayer d'en refaire un synthétique!

- Depuis seize ans? Toutes ces années sont passées et vous n'avez rien trouvé? Vous mentez!

- Nous sommes sur le point de trouver, intervint une femme en blouse blanche. Si vous nous la laissez, la recherche aboutira d'ici deux à trois ans. Elle sera libre de partir ensuite.

- Alors vous admettez qu'elle n'a jamais été libre, toujours enfermée. Je ne vous la laisserai jamais.

Je suivais leur échange sans rien y comprendre. Quelle recherche? Quel rapport avec mon sang? Pourquoi moi? J'étais peut-être capable de parler, de penser normalement, aucune de ces questions ne trouvaient de réelles réponses. Et cela creusait encore plus le gouffre qui s'ouvrait sous mes pieds. Ce gouffre de peur, d'incertitude, d'angoisse. La chaleur de l'homme était la seule chose qui m'empêchait d'y tomber, d'y sombrer pour toujours. Il passa chacune de ses mains en dessous de mes cuisses, me souleva, prit un peu d'élan et sauta par dessus la grille d'un bon extraordinaire. Il atterrit agenouillé, se releva et courut le plus vite possible. Je me risquai à regarder en arrière et vit les vampires se précipitaient derrière nous. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de son cou en prenant soin de ne pas le gêner. Je sentais ses mains froides sur mes cuisses et cela me fit frissonner. Cet homme prenait d'énormes risques en me protégeant, je le savais et j'avais presque plus peur pour lui que pour moi. Alors qu'il tournait dans une ruelle, je regardai encore une fois derrière moi. Les vampires n'étaient plus là. Il me posa par terre et mit ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant de reprendre haleine.

- Vous allez rester ici pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons pas les fuir indéfiniment. Il faut que j'aille les retenir. Si je ne reviens pas dans une trentaine de minutes, courez, n'essayez pas de revenir me voir.

J'hochai la tête en signe de dénégation. Je ne voulais pas rester seule et encore moins le laissez partir vers ces bêtes. Il n'arriverait jamais à les battre seul. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et ferma les boutons du manteau que je portais.

- Écoutez-moi, je sais que vous avez peur mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas vous laisser prendre le risque de mourir maintenant. Vous comprenez?

J'acquiesçai avec la tête mais je n'étais pas du tout d'accord. Il me sourit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- C'est bien. Vous savez, si je vous ai donné mon sang, c'est pour que vous arrivez à vous défendre au cas où... Vous vous retrouvez seule face à des ennemis. Je vous ai transmis tout ce que j'avais appris pendant ma vie.

Il attendit un instant avant de continuer:

- J'espère que si nous nous revoyons, vous me pardonnerez cela...

Il baisa ma joue et se leva, simplement. Il marcha vers la rue d'où nous étions venus puis se retourna une dernière fois.

- J'aurais aimé entendre votre voix, Seika-sama.

Il courut rejoindre la rue, tourna et je ne le vis plus. Une goutte était descendue de ses yeux, le long de sa joue et avait brillé à la lumière des astres avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Une heure était passée et je n'avais toujours pas bougée. Je savais qu'il fallait que j'y aille mais si je partais et que lui revenait, comment me retrouverait-il? Alors, je restais assise sur une poubelle détruite, à l'attendre indéfiniment. Mais peut-être avait-il besoin de moi, comment le saurai-je si je n'allais pas le voir? Je me décidai à partir avec la sacoche qu'il m'avait laissée, et marcher un peu sur la route qu'il avait prise. Il faisait très sombre et seule la lune procurait un peu de lumière, assez pour que je puisse voir trois mètres devant moi. Je marchai, encore et encore sans vraiment savoir où aller et où le retrouver. J'avançai dans la nuit noire en faisant attention de regarder partout où quelqu'un aurait pu être. Je ne le trouvais pas. Il n'était nulle part et je m'inquiétais énormément. J'étais seule, dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas, sans connaitre personne que je pouvais contacter, dans le froid, sans vêtements chaud. Je fouillai dans le sac et je trouvai un pull léger, une jupe et des bas. Je les enfilai mais tout était trop grand. Je dus utiliser une ficelle de la blouse verte pour tenir ma jupe et deux autres pour les bas. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'air de quelqu'un de normal mais je m'en fichais, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Je déambulai encore dans les rues quand je remarquai que quelqu'un me suivait. Pour en être sure, je tournai dans une rue, puis une autre, et encore une autre, il ou elle était encore derrière moi. Je le distançais d'une centaine de mètres, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le distinguer, mais c'était sans aucun doute que je savais que la personne me suivait. Une chose étrange était que ce quelqu'un ne courait pas, n'essayait pas de me rattraper, juste marchait derrière moi sans franchir l'espace qui nous séparait. C'était d'autant plus inquiétant car il marchait d'une façon étrange. On aurait dit qu'il était saoul ou quelque chose comme cela. J'accélérai le pas, de plus en plus vite, sans me retourner, quand j'entendis un cri, déchirant la nuit.

- Seika-sama!...

Je m'arrêtai pendant quelques secondes puis courus vers Tsukiyo, il s'effondra par terre.

- Tsukiyo-san...

Il ne m'entendait surement pas, je n'avais que murmurer son nom. Je m'assis à côté de lui et mit sa tête sur mes cuisses. J'enlevai les mèches de cheveux qui le gênaient.

- Seika-sama... Je vous ai retrouvée...

Je regardai sa cuisse qui saignait abondamment. L'odeur du sang était tellement forte que je me demandais comment les autres vampires de la ville pouvaient ne pas sortir.

- Ce n'est rien... s'essoufla-t-il à dire quand il remarqua que je regardais sa blessure. Il y a plus grave...

Je scrutais une seconde fois son corps à la recherche d'une blessure plus importante mais il serra ses doigts qui étaient dans mes mains pour attirer mon attention.

- Je ne parlais pas de moi... Mais de vous... Sauvez-vous... Ils vont venir...

J'hochai la tête, je ne pouvais pas le laisser ici, blessé, seul. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, il n'était peut-être qu'un inconnu, mais il m'avait sauvé la vie!

- Si... Partez...

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas. Il avait l'air d'avoir si mal, et c'était le seul qui pourrait me dire tout ce que je n'avais pas compris quand ils parlaient de moi. Je fis une chose qu'une humaine n'aurait pas dû faire. Quelque chose de tabou. Donner son sang volontairement à un vampire. Je savais que c'était le seul moyen de le sauver. Comme lui avait su que se battre avait été le seul moyen de me sauver. J'ouvrai avec mes propres ongles la peau de mon cou et le liquide écarlate tomba sur son front. Il ferma les yeux et huma l'odeur, délicieuse pour lui, avec plaisir. Je vis ses canines s'agrandir encore plus et ses yeux devenir rouge quand il les rouvrit. Il faisait légèrement peur ainsi mais, je me rappelai la raison de mon geste et je ne reculai pas. Ni quand il lécha le sang sur ma peau, ni quand il enfonça ses dents dans mon cou, ni quand j'entendu le son du sucement de sang, non plus quand je me sentais mal et quand je m'évanouis.

Je me réveillai avec un léger mal de tête, dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. Elle n'était pas blanche mais avec des couleurs chaudes qui la rendait chaleureuse. C'était tout le contraire du rêve que j'avais fait avant... C'était la première fois que je me souvenais d'un rêve dans un autre. Je me levai lentement et enlevai les couvertures qui me couvraient. Des rideaux cachaient les fenêtres, je les soulevai légèrement mais la lumière du soleil m'éblouit et je les laissai tomber. Je regardai la chambre, elle était simple. Un lit, un bureau, une armoire. Rien de plus. J'avançai vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une jeune fille avec un plateau. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, courts, les yeux de même couleur, elle était plus petite que moi et elle souriait toute seule. Je trouvais cela étrange, elle n'avait aucune raison de sourire en me voyant et elle le faisait.

- Hishisen-san, tu es réveillée! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sursaut.

Elle faillit renverser son plateau mais je le rattrapai avant qu'il s'écrase sur le sol.

- Merci, je suis vraiment maladroite.

Elle rit avec un air gêné, me reprit le plateau et le posa sur son bureau.

- Je t'ai amené un verre d'eau et un petit gâteau. Le directeur m'a prévenu que tu ne pouvais manger directement des choses lourdes.

Qui était ce directeur? Et elle-même, qui était-elle? Manger? C'est vrai que j'avais faim mais je n'avais jamais mangé avant, je ne savais pas comment mon corps allait réagir. Elle me regarda un instant, puis me prit les mains avec douceur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hishisen-san, tout va bien se passer. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Et même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé, je sais que tu iras mieux bientôt. Il faut reprendre des forces, tu es si maigre! Et il faut oublier ces mauvais souvenirs.

Souvenirs? Parlait-elle de Tsukiyo? Et elle disait mauvais souvenirs... Que lui était-il arrivé? Ces vampires... Ils l'avaient...? C'était impossible! Je lui avais donné de mon sang! Il aurait dû guérir et être avec moi! Si j'étais là, c'est bien qu'on avait pu s'enfuir ensemble! Je ne comprenais pas, était-ce une partie de rêve qui n'existait pas dans celui-ci? Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me sortit de mes pensées et je me retournai tandis que la fille sortait diverses choses de l'armoire. Un homme entra, il avait les cheveux longs, attachés, et des lunettes. C'était peut-être le directeur dont elle m'avait parlé?

- Hishisen-san, tu vas bien?

Je le regardai sans lui répondre, pourquoi étais-je ici? Sans Tsukiyo? Avec ces gens que je ne connaissais pas?

- Yuuki, dit-il à l'intention de la jeune fille. Tu finis de lui donner de quoi s'habiller, aide-la un peu et envoie-la-moi dans mon bureau, d'accord?

- Oui, répondit la fille. Je fais ça.

Il marmonna un « Très bien » puis sortit. La jeune fille, Yuuki, me prit par les épaules et me fis asseoir au bureau en me demandant de boire, au moins. Ce que je fis et j'avais l'impression que l'eau écartait deux feuilles collées quand elle passa dans ma gorge. Ce fut douloureux mais je ne m'en plaignis pas, il ne fallait pas embêter ces gens qui m'aidaient.

- Je t'ai mis des vêtements ici, m'informe Yuuki. Tu peux les prendre en attendant qu'on aille tout les deux faires les magasins. Tu es plus grande que moi mais je pense que ça va aller. Il y a aussi des chaussons pour la maison, et bientôt tu auras ton uniforme. Je vais te laisser mais je suis à côté, appelle-moi dès que tu as fini.

Elle sortit après m'avoir sourit et je commençai à m'habiller. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais en pyjamas depuis que je m'étais réveillée. Qui me l'avait mis? Ce devrait être Yuuki, ou une autre fille. Je mis la jupe qu'elle m'avait donnée, le gros pull, un gilet et des chaussettes chaudes. J'étais confortablement habillée et c'était très agréable de se sentir au chaud dans ses vêtements. Yuuki revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard et entreprit de coiffer mes cheveux.

- Tu en as fait beaucoup attention, commenta-t-elle en les lissant et en passant sa main entre. Ils sont magnifiques! Je n'aurais pas pu les garder aussi longs, moi. La preuve, les miens sont si courts. Je vais te les tresser, ce sera plus pratique pour toi.

Le contact de ses doigts sur mon cuir chevelu me fit détendre et je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'elle avait fini.

- Tu veux voir le résultat? Viens avec moi!

Elle me prit par la main et m'emmena dans une pièce à côté. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Je restai sur le seuil, examinant la chambre. Elle était sombre, pas vraiment rangée, des habits trainaient partout, et les draps étaient en boule.

- C'est la chambre de Zéro, m'expliqua-t-elle. Il habite aussi ici avec nous. Tu le verras bientôt.

Elle était penseuse quand elle parlait de lui, elle resta un moment surement dans ses souvenirs, à regarder le sol. Puis d'un coup, elle rougit et elle se secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller. Elle était étrange, mais je savais que je n'étais pas bien placée pour dire cela. Elle m'amena devant le miroir et je pus voir mon reflet. Je m'effrayai moi-même. J'étais vraiment maigre, creusée, les yeux vides, le visage sans expression, les membres longs, la peau blanche, presque translucide. Je n'étais pas jolie à voir même affreuse. Mes cheveux étaient vraiment la seule chose agréable à regarder. Ils étaient extrêmement longs, noirs, épais, lisses, comme ceux d'une vraie japonaise. Tressés ainsi, ils se balançaient dans mon dos quand je bougeais.

- Tu verras, dans quelques semaines, quand tu prendras du poids, tu seras magnifiques, essaya de me rassurer Yuuki.

Et je la croyais. Il me fallait juste grossir un peu, j'aurais meilleur mine. Elle me ramena dans le bureau du directeur et me laissa seule avec lui, sous son ordre.

- Assis-toi, Hishisen-san, me pira-t-il.

Je lui obéis en regardant tout autour de moi. La pièce était tout aussi sombre que les autres mais je savais qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être comme cela. Le bureau de chêne était recollé en plein milieu et une fissure était restée.

- Hishisen-san, je suis le directeur de l'Académie Cross, à mon nom.

Je reposais mes yeux sur lui et y reportait mon attention.

- Tu vas rester ici pendant un certain temps, continua-t-il. Je te laisse reprendre des forces et après, tu entreras dans l'école pour poursuivre tes études.

Je voulais lui dire que je n'avais jamais été dans une école mais ma voix n'arrivait vraiment pas à sortir un son et chuchoter était épuisant. Je pris un papier et un stylo et je le lui écrivis. Il prit le papier et lut avec attention puis sourit.

- Tu as vraiment la même écriture que lui...

Lui? Parlait-il de Tsukiyo? Et pourquoi m'appelait-il comme lui? Tout le monde m'appelait Hishisen mais étais-je de sa famille. Je le demandai par écrit au directeur.

- Hishisen-san t'a ammené ici, il a disparu après, me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il doit être en fuite pour échapper à ses poursuivants et il ne voulait pas t'emmener avec lui, t'embarquer dans cette fuite. Il voulait que tu aies une vraie vie, pas comme celle que tu as vécu depuis ces seize ans.

« Que s'est-il passé pendant tout ce temps? Pourquoi ces vampires voulaient-ils mon sang? Comment Tsukiyo a fait pour les battre? », avais-je écrit après l'avoir écouté.

- Pendant ces années, répondit le directeur, ces gens te prenaient ton sang car il est... Spécial. Il est très apprécié des vampires mais il est aussi une vraie solution pour que les Level-E puissent redevenir des humains. Sauf qu'il leur en faut en énorme quantité, c'est pourquoi ils faisaient croire qu'ils essayaient d'en faire un synthétique alors qu'ils gagnaient de l'argent en le vendant aux vampires riches. Maintenant, ils te recherchent avec Hishisen aussi, c'est pour cela que tu es ici. Tu comprends?

J'acquiesçai mais je n'avais pas compris une chose. Pourquoi était-il apprécié et pourquoi agissait-il ainsi envers les Level-E? Et, surtout, qu'étaient les Level-E?

- Les Level-E sont des humains mordu par des vampires, expliqua-t-il après que je lui demandai toutes ces questions. Sans le sang de leurs maitres, ils dégénèrent et deviennent incontrôlables. Ils tuent des humains, ils tuent des vampires. Ce sont de vraies bêtes. Rien ne peut les sauver, à part devenir un vampire en buvant souvent le sang de leur maitre. Malheureusement, les vampires abandonnent souvent ces ex-humains sans se soucier des conséquences. Ton sang peut arrêter le processus de dégénération et faire marche arrière. Un Level-E qui boit plus de dix litres de ton sang redevient humain. Ton sang purge, nettoie celui des vampires. S'il est apprécié, c'est qu'il contient celui d'un Sang-pur.

« Qui sont les Sang-pur? »

- Des vampires qui n'ont jamais eu de parents humains. Leur sang est totalement vampirique.

« Je suis humaine, je ne peux pas avoir ce sang. »

- Être humain et avoir du sang de Sang-pur sont deux choses différentes. Ta mère était une Sang-pur, ton père était un humain.

« Où sont-ils? »

- Je suis désolé mais tu ne les verras jamais.

Un espoir s'était formé mais une simple phrase l'avait anéanti. Je n'aurais jamais de parents. Je savais au fond de moi que je n'avais pas à être triste, je ne les avais jamais connus, mais j'aurais aimé les voir.

- Ta mère s'est battue contre les chasseurs de vampires, elle s'est faite tuée. Ton père était un chasseur de vampire, il est devenu un vampire peu de temps après ta conception et s'est fait tué par les chasseurs lui aussi. C'étaient tout les deux des combattants ardents pour la paix entre les deux races. Tu ne ressembles qu'à ton père, les mêmes yeux, le même visage, les mêmes cheveux...

Il se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et ouvrit la porte, m'invitant à sortir.

- Hishisen-san, je t'appelle ainsi pour l'instant, cette conversation ne sort pas de cette pièce. Tu ne dois en aucun cas le dire à quelqu'un d'autre.

J'acquiesçai puis sortis. J'avais vraiment reçu trop d'informations d'un coup. J'avais du mal à assimiler tout cela, mon sang, ma fuite, mes parents, Tsukiyo... S'il était là, je savais que je pourrais me sentir en sécurité, mieux en tout cas. Il devait fuir ces gens pour moi. Et plus j'avançai dans les couloirs, plus une peur et une sensation de dégout grandissaient en moi. Envers les vampires.


End file.
